


How to be a Perfect Boyfriend

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cheating, Crossdressing, M/M, Netorare, Oral, Psychological Warfare, Smut, Twisted love, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadota x Izaya. Shizuo x Izaya. Izaya wants a boyfriend who can protect him from abusive Shizuo. But unfortunately for Kadota, Izaya has other plans than having just one boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Title:**  How to be a Perfect Boyfriend  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:**  Kadota x Izaya Shizuo x Izaya  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Highschool years! Kadota x Izaya  
Kadota as an protective boyfriend, tries his best to keep Izaya.

Izaya cheating.  
Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Damn that smarts…" Izaya licked at his bruised hand. Kadota sipped his grape juice box through a straw quietly at the rooftop as he watched his friend.

"That dumb brute, and this time he even left me love bites." Izaya sighed as he bit into his melonpan. Now that made Kadota almost splurt his drink.

"He… bit you?" Kadota asked tentatively.

Izaya nodded as he proudly pulled down his red v-neck shirt. Sure enough, there was a huge bite mark between his neck and shoulder… and it was turning purple. Izaya sighed dramatically as he tucked away his prized mark of possession.

"I swear he must be in love with me Dotachin~ He keeps chasing me around, leaving me all these marks all over my body, sometimes ripping my clothes~ how would one feel if it happens daily? I do say 'no' but of course, that never works. He's so persistent." Izaya continued to prattle and Kadota kept his silence. Izaya smirked.

"I know what you're thinking. I bet you're thinking, 'ah that's because you keep poking him. If you leave him alone, he wouldn't bite back. I bet it's you who love him.'… isn't that right?" Izaya's crimson eyes bored into Kadota. He shuffled his feet silently.

"I didn't say that. You're putting words in my mouth again." Kadota said as he looked away, trying not to be affected by Izaya's mind-manipulating words. Responding back only helped feed into what Izaya wanted, though keeping silent didn't help much either when it was Orihara Izaya one was dealing with.

"Dotachin, Dotachin~ What am I gonna do with you~~" Izaya sighed as he sat back. "Actually, what will I do with Shizu-chan. Seriously, at this rate, I wouldn't be able to survive." Kadota thought to himself, 'You've survived so far perfectly fine.'

"What I need is a strong boyfriend I think." Izaya mused. "Someone Shizu-chan wouldn't mess with. Someone strong but more than anything, someone Shizu-chan respects, so he'll leave me alone."

Kadota looked at his insane friend. "Why a  _boyfriend?_  Why not a girlfriend?"

Izaya sighed, "That defeats the purpose here Dotachin~ Having a girlfriend isn't going to stop Shizu-chan's advances at all~ I mean, first I need protection and what can a girl do, claw at him? Second Shizu-chan's a guy~ So I'll need a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend as a barrier. And third, like I said I need someone Shizu-chan respects and can take his punches, so to speak, even if no one in this world can probably take his punches…" Izaya paused. Then he looked at Kadota as if an idea  _just_  hit him. Kadota knew better though, even if Izaya thought he was a good actor.

"Dotachin~~~" Izaya purred. "Will you go out wit-"

"No." Kadota said immediately.

Izaya pouted. "But why?"

"Because. It's against my principals. I don't want to be in a fake relationship."

"Oh? So, if it's real relationship, it's alright?" Izaya intensely stared at Kadota like a predatory bird on its prey.

"If… I'm going to do it, than yes. If I'm going to do it, I'd rather have it done right." Kadota admitted, not yet realizing the trap he was walking into. Kadota was good at sensing things around him, but not exactly good at sensing things regarding himself.

"Dotachin~" Izaya purred again as he crawled on top of Kadota's lap seductively, his eyes never leaving Kadota's. That's when Kadota finally realized the trap was on him. A bit too late.

Izaya's lips were on Kadota's. It wasn't a small smooch or a peck or a bump. It was full on deep French kiss from the start as his tongue pried open Kadota's stunned lips and invaded him.

Kadota pushed Izaya away immediately; his face flushed bright red, swearing profanities. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like  _that?_ " he demanded as he tried to wipe his mouth.

"Awww~ was that your first kiss?" Izaya pushed Kadota against the concrete walls. They were behind the water tower and the door to the staircase, away from anyone who were eating lunch at the same time.

"Izaya…" Kadota warned. But Izaya's lips were on his again, except this time, his hands were on Kadota's pants and rubbing him in-between. Whatever will or power Kadota had to push Izaya away was instantly melted.

After 10 minutes of Izaya kissing, licking and sucking on him, Kadota was spent. He had girlfriends before but he had never gone this far with any of them. And Izaya's well trained ministrations stripped Kadota of any willpower to resist.

"Shit…" Kadota cursed as his pants were way too tight for his comfort. Still, Izaya had only touched him through his clothing, and not directly, but it was enough for Kadota to be rendered useless except wanting to be released from this torture.

"Dotachin~ all you have to do is admit that you have feelings for me~ Don't you want me?" Izaya purred as he licked the rims of Kadota's ear.

"You're just fucking around." Kadota tried to push him away. "Besides, I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to go out with me, Dotachin. You need me, as much as I need you." Izaya stroke Kadota's pants again and again and it was just way too much for a hormone-filled high school student to handle.

"F… fine. Fine! I… I'll go out with you." Kadota finally shouted, wanting to be released from this intense torture.

Izaya smirked as he got up from Kadota's lap in victory. "Okay Mr. Boyfriend~ See you in class~" and he started walking away.

Kadota blinked. "W-wait. Aren't you…" Kadota hesitated before he finished his sentence. His body was hot and his pants were tight… and Izaya was leaving him. Something didn't sit right.

"My~ Did you want to hit the second base so early in our relationship? Naughty, naughty. You need to earn it, Dotachin~" and with that Izaya skipped off.

Kadota groaned. What did he get himself into….

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a huge ruckus the next day when Kadota came to school. As Kadota walked in the hallway to enter his classroom, he was greeted by Izaya running toward him closely followed by Shizuo holding the teacher's lounge table.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo yelled as he chased the young boy. Izaya quickly dodged around the screaming students until he reached Kadota.

"Save me Kyohei!" Izaya shouted as he quickly hid behind Kadota, already calling him by first name basis. In fact, Kadota was a bit confused as to why Izaya had dropped the nickname 'Dotachin' that he had especially gained to his dismay. But right now, there was no time to worry as Kadota froze in front of the bull that was racing toward him like a bullet train.

"MOVE Kadota! I'm gonna nail that louse for good today!" Shizuo screamed as he readied to throw his newly found weapon.

"No, no! Bad Shizu-chan! No more biting and leaving marks on poor IzaIza! I have a boyfriend now!" Izaya crouched behind Kadota and shouted.

Shizuo stopped in his mid-run, not only due to what Izaya had said but also because Kadota had stood his ground, and he would have run over his friend if he didn't come to a screeching hault. Shizuo frowned when Kadota did not move away even as he approached him. Usually Kadota had stayed out of their fights and never defended the louse.

"What the fuck did you say flea? Move the fuck away from Kadota so I can grind your fucking skull against the floor." Shizuo huffed in anger. Chill ran down Kadota's spine as Izaya grinned and spoke up again.

"Like I said, Kyo-chan and I are dating now. So you can't chase me around like some Elementary kid in love. There's only so much I can put up with your immature, juvenile way of showing-"

"Wait, back up. What?"

"Like I said,~~~ Kadota Kyohei and Orihara Izaya are now a couple. So don't you dare lay a finger on me or I'm gonna call my  _boyfriend~_ " Izaya emphasized as he got braver and louder, stepping up confidently. "to beat you up!"

Every student in the hallway froze and stared at the spectacle. Some students gasped in disbelief, while some students started whispering wildly to each other. Izaya stood there proudly preening his feathers as he took in all the eyes staring at them.

Shizuo just scowled not believing a word Izaya just spewed out. "Oi Kadota." Shizuo spoke straight to Kadota, ignoring Izaya who fumed in anger. "Is that true?"

Kadota knew that if he said 'yes' right now, he will be proclaiming to the world that he was gay.. when he was not. And he'll be saying goodbye to having a normal relationship with a girl in his high school years. But Kadota was a man of his word; a serious man who took full responsibility for his actions. When he felt Izaya's hold on him tighten anxiously, before he knew it, he slowly nodded once.

"You're really going out with this louse?" Shizuo now shouted in shock. His eyes widened in disbelief along with everyone else.

Kadota nodded once more.

"See, I  _tooooold_  you~~" Izaya squealed as he linked his arms with Kadota. Using his arms to swirl around once, he quickly pecked on Kadota's cheek with his lips.

Immediately the whole school exploded as some guys looked disgusted at seeing live BL action, while some girls started cringing and crying at their loss to confess. Some girls squealed and started taking camera phone pictures, while other students started having loud discussions in disbelief since they were very sure that if Izaya were to confess that he was gay and wanted to be in a relationship, they were 100% sure it would be with Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo just stared at both of them at loss and very confused. Shizuo asked one more time hesitantly, "Since… since when? Since when did you like this flea….?" Shizuo almost looked betrayed, more upset that his friend didn't confide in him rather than being upset that he was going out with his most hated enemy. After all, he was trying to beat the shit out of his friend's love interests daily.

But quickly Izaya intercepted before Kadota could explain. "That's none of your business Shizu-chan. Now then, if you'll _excuuuuse_ us," Izaya still linking his arms, pulled Kadota toward their classroom, pushing past a very hurt Shizuo.

Kadota too, felt like his world had turned upside down.

* * *

"Say 'aaaah,'" Izaya giggled as he tried to feed Kadota his lunch. Kadota couldn't help blushing. Izaya had packed him a home-made lunch box, with heart shaped rice, octopus sausages, small beef rolls and a fruit salad on the side. It was not something one would expect a high school boy to be capable of making. Shizuo had run to the roof to eat his lunch and mope while Shinra had to follow to try to comfort their friend.

"Izaya. I can eat it on my own." Kadota tried to reach for his chopsticks but Izaya quickly snatched them away. "Nuh-uh, Kyo-chan~ I'm going to feed you since I'm your girlfriend. Unless you want to play the girlfriend role~" Izaya smirked playfully.

At this everyone started murmuring. The rumors of their relationship had spread faster than fangirls operating as a team to grab their favorite doujinshi before others at comiket. Not only was the entire class watching them eat together, but all the windows and doors were crowded with students from other classrooms who wanted to witness the scene for themselves.

"Umm… Izaya, I can eat it on my own really." Kadota frowned, brushing aside Izaya's attempt at solidifying their relationship even further. But as he spoke, Izaya popped a sausage in his mouth. Kadota gave up and chewed.

"Good isn't it it? I'm used to packing lunch for my sisters, so making a bit more wasn't a big deal. But don't take me for granted Kyo-chan, or I'm gonna cheat on you." Izaya smiled coyly as he watched his new boyfriend eat.

"I… see…" Kadota swallowed, getting a bit nervous at the way Izaya was looking at him. He was still confused as to how he ended up in this situation. His heart certainly was pounding when he saw Izaya but it wasn't due to being in love with him at all. Rather, he was nervous as to what Izaya had planned in the future if he was continuing this relationship.

"Izaya… I…" Kadota started to speak, wanting to somehow clear this misunderstanding.

" _'I love you?'_ Kyaaa Kyo-chan's so brave, confessing out in the open like this!" Izaya finished the sentence for him, covering his face and squealing like a girl. The entire classroom exploded again with chorus of disgusted puking male students and many girls squealing along with Izaya. It only reminded Kadota that they were not alone, and there was no way he can clear away this misunderstanding with all these people watching them like hawks.

Kadota sighed. He'll have to find another time to approach Izaya. The thinner boy frowned when Kadota wasn't paying attention to him.

"Kyo-chan, you don't like the food?" Izaya pouted and whimpered.

"Ha? No, no I mean yes! I… I like the food!"

"Are you suuure~? You don't sound like you're interested in eating them." Izaya pouted some more cutely, which made more guys make puking noises as well as more girls screaming as their cellphone's cameras went off.

"Or… does Kyo-chan rather eat me?" Izaya looked up with a sly smirk as he leaned over to kiss him.

The classroom exploded again with so much noise, Kadota felt like not only did his world turned upside down but he was drowning in it and could not figure out which way was up.

* * *

There were a few changes that came with going out with Orihara Izaya.

One, Shizuo was acting a bit awkward around him. That Kadota expected. He tried to make time to speak to him but each time he did, Izaya would pop up and tug him away. It really didn't help that Kadota couldn't even ask for Shizuo's phone number to talk to him outside of school. (Which he didn't have inconveniently since they saw each other at school and never needed a reason to share their phone numbers)

Secondly, Izaya demanded that he be walked home every day. And also be picked up from his home before school. Izaya said it was a precaution against Shizuo but Kadota seriously doubted that since Shizuo had never attacked Izaya unprovoked.

But Kadota was a serious man, true to his word and when he had said that he'll be Izaya's boyfriend, he meant it. So every day he arrived to school with Izaya and left the school with Izaya, which practically was declaration to the entire school body that they are indeed an official _gay_  couple.

Kadota liked quiet girls and all his girlfriends were the shy type. So having a 'girlfriend' like Izaya who was clingy, chattery and very touchy-feely was quite a new experience to him. Well, having a guy as a girlfriend was a new experience in general… and Kadota knew already that Izaya was far more 'experienced' than he was. It took awhile but Kadota began to get used to Izaya's hugs, and random confessions which were usually very loud and embarrassing.

The third thing, amongst many, many others, that brought change into Kadota was the confession letters. Kadota had  _no_  idea that Izaya was  _just that popular_  among girls. As soon as they arrive at school and they're in their shoes locker room to switch shoes, there would at least be two to four love letters in Izaya's box. And on the way home, there would be even more.

Kadota admitted that he did feel a pang of jealousy whenever he opened up his empty shoes box that only held his shoes.

Izaya was a gentleman. A gentleman as a devil can become that is. He answered all the girls when they asked him to come to the so-and-so place after school. Izaya would ask Kadota to take him to the place. Of course he wouldn't be seen, to give the girl the illusion of privacy. At first Kadota refused, not wanting to intrude on people's private moments, but Izaya would insist that he wanted Kadota to listen in. He wanted to make sure that Kadota listened in to confirm that he wasn't cheating on his boyfriend and was promptly turning down all the advancements from the girls.

But of course, listening to all these girls weep and cry over Izaya only made Kadota gloomier. After Izaya would gloat that he loved all of humanity but he could not love the girl specifically back because he loved his Kyo-chan the most, Izaya would give her a simple hug and have her go home. Then he would run over to where Kadota was and gloat some more about 'aren't you happy you have a prize girlfriend that everyone wants?'

Kadota felt like something was definitely 'off' about this relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by and finally everyone wanted to confess to Izaya had finally confessed and the love letters tickled down to almost none, or perhaps one every few days. Kadota was slowly getting used to being with Izaya now because he was at his side constantly. Izaya came off extremely needy when he was with Kadota, though when he wasn't, he disappeared without letting him know where he was or what he was doing. Izaya was a secretive guy in nature so that didn't particularly bother Kadota but his two-faced nature of being extremely clingy when they were together and extremely self-sufficient when detached kind of threw off Kadota.

Shizuo acted a bit gruff at first, like an angry bully who didn't get his way, but he came to acknowledge their relationship. Which Kadota was glad only because now Izaya didn't interrupt every time they tried to have any conversation. True to Izaya's prediction, Shizuo didn't throw things or started beating up Izaya whenever he got taunted. In fact, he showed some self control and just growled or turned away. Shizuo and Kadota weren't much talkers so when they met, they nodded to each other in greeting or a short 'yo!' did perfectly fine. Sometimes they just sat next to each other and enjoyed their company in silence whenever Izaya went off to do something else and they were finally alone together.

Kadota wondered if that meant that he had gained Izaya's trust somewhat, that the young future-informant finally decided that Kadota wouldn't tattle on him. But that was also part of Izaya's cunning plan. By giving Kadota the trust, a responsible guy like him had all the more reasons not to tell how he got tricked into the relationship. Luckily for every party involved, Shizuo didn't bother asking so Kadota was never put in the situation to choose.

"Have you seen Izaya?" Kadota asked Shinra one day. It was time to go home but strangely Izaya had disappeared on him without telling him where he went. Again.

"Hmm… I don't know. I saw him go down the stairs though."

Kadota walked down the stairs near the entrance. He didn't think Izaya would leave without him but…

Kadota found Izaya by the entrance where the shoe lockers were for all the students. What was strange about it was that Izaya wasn't by _his_  own shoe locker…. but Kadota's.

"Izaya? What are you doing?" Kadota asked as he came up. Izaya quickly closed the locker and stood up, shifting uncomfortably. He quickly smiled though it looked like a nervous one.

"Kyo-chan~~ I thought you were still packing up in your classroom~"

"Why were you by my shoe locker?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I thought maybe I … oh I don't know, maybe I should bring your shoes?"

"What's the point? I have to put away my school shoes?" Kadota walked up and Izaya scooted back, hiding something behind him.

"What are you hiding?"

"Umm…" Izaya quickly backed up near a trash can.

Kadota reached behind and grabbed whatever it was in Izaya's hands before he threw the rest of it in the garbage. It was ripped up pink papers. No, wait it was a letter. In a cute girly writing with lots of pink heart prints and…

"Izaya… were you trying to write me a love letter?" Kadota asked, very confused. Izaya groaned.

"Those love letters were to you Kyo-chan. Can't you tell?"

Kadota's eyes widened as he tried to spread them apart. He couldn't make out the writings since Izaya shredded them but…

"to… me?"

Izaya frowned as he looked to the side and muttered, "Kyo-chan's pretty popular you know and it makes me very jealous."

"Wa-wait, you mean I've also been getting love letters?" Kadota exclaimed in surprise.

Izaya grinned back. "Don't worry Kyo-chan. I took care of all the girls for you. So you didn't have to be a bother." Izaya leaned up and kissed Kadota on the cheek.

Something fluttered and tickled Kadota's heart when he realized that Izaya had been jealous. Kadota wasn't sure if it was because Izaya loved him or if this was part of some bigger plan but he felt flattered. His face flushed when Izaya whispered, "You only need me, remember?"

"Umm… Izaya…" Kadota gulped.

"Yeah?"

"…. Can I ask how many girls wanted to confess to me?" Kadota had to ask sheepishly, curious now.

"You didn't get as many as me." Izaya smiled brightly back and Kadota's once fluttering heart decided to go sulk in a corner again.

* * *

The next day, Izaya smiled as he squealed in glee when he opened his shoe box. "Oh yes, so it's finally happening!"

Kadota walked over to see what got Izaya so excited. "What is it? Cookies instead of love letters now?"

"Even better. Tacs." Izaya smiled as he turned over his shoes. Two thumb tacs fell to the floor.

"Aww… I'm only worth  _two_  thumb tacs? They're being very cheap." Izaya pouted.

Kadota blinked. And then blinked some more. "W-wait a minute. Someone put thumb tacs in your shoes?"

"Yep!" Izaya looked at his shoes to make sure there weren't any more taped inside his shoes, or had other means of sabotaging it. "They didn't even pour any lotion on my shoes. Sigh, girls these days. They have no creativity." Izaya let out a sigh of boredom as he put on his classroom shoes.

"Wait, this is a serious matter! Are you being bullied Izaya?" Kadota exclaimed.

"I think it's a cute way to try to catch my attention but yes, I suppose so." Izaya beamed him a smile. "But too bad they aren't in love with me but with you, Kyo-cha. Tsk on them huh."

Kadota's head started to hurt. The girls that liked him were that dangerous and jealous type? What kind of girls did he attract?

"Wait, so… you're gonna let them keep bullying you like this?"

"It's such a cliché old school way to bully someone. Do they actually think it'll work? Besides, I'm a guy, not a girl." Izaya just 'hmphed' and walked on.

"This is a serious matter, Izaya," Kadota started to say twice to reiterate the fact. "If you think these girls are jealous of you because of me, can you at least remember the girls who tried to confess-"

"Oh, I know all of them Kyo-chan. After all, I met with them, one way or the other."

"Wait, you know all of them?" Kadota blinked. It felt a bit unfair that Izaya knew all the girls who liked him. But that was besides the point. Izaya had said that he made sure he 'took care of them so it wouldn't bother you, kyo-chan'

"Well yes. I met them and told them that you love me and only me and their ugly faces and go fuck off. If it was on sunny days anyway."

"Sunny… days?" Kadota's head started to hurt even more. If Izaya was rude to those girls, (by the way, these were girls in love with HIM, and possibly potential girlfriends) he can see why they hated him but…

"Yes. On rainy days, I watched inside the classroom and laughed as they waited and waited for hours in the rain to see if you'll come. Of course you wouldn't come since I never gave you those love letters." Izaya smirked.

Kadota's heart literally froze. Izaya cackled widly.

"They only lasted 2 hours! Two hours, Kyo-chan. Their love for you was at maximum of two hours! Oh maybe one of them lasted four hours. Doesn't matter, none waited when it got dark. Stupid girls! Ahahahahaha"

Izaya's laughter sent chills down Kadota's spine. Then quietly, Kadota asked, "How… long would you wait for me, Izaya?"

Izaya stopped laughing and looked directly into Kadota's eyes. "None."

Kadota's heart sank.

"Do you know why?" Izaya asked slyly.

Before Kadota could even answer, Izaya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend like a snake capturing his prey and purred, "Because I always know where you are, so if I want to see you, I'll come and find you. No matter where you are and how far you may be, because you're mine. Those stupid girls don't even know the basic rules of simple communication. They don't deserve you at all."

When Izaya kissed Kadota to seal his lips, Kadota hazily wondered, 'what if I wanted to find you?'


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered the classroom, Kadota immediately new something was amiss. One of the indications would be that there were a lot of students huddled around and whispering amongst each other.

When Izaya came to his desk, he actually admired the handiwork.

"Now,  _that's_  much more like it!" There were a lot of doodles on his desk. Rather than they were doodles, they were more like curses. More shivers went down Kadota's spine as it read in many red letters "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"But I only give you 7.5 out of 10. You forgot to mark my chair like a matching pair. Tsk on you!" Izaya said to no one in particular as he sat down. He looked under his desk and smirked as he pulled out a ragged doll… no, rather a pincushion with a ton of needles prickled on it like a porcupine.

Kadota really wondered what kind of girls he attracted. Or rather, he wondered what Izaya had said to them that made them become so violent.

"Aww… how cute. But Kururi makes better voodoo dolls than this. I mean, I didn't feel any pain at all this morning. So fail." And with that Izaya tossed it in the trash can.

Shinra and Kadota both came up to Izaya's desk. Kadota frowned as Shinra spoke up first, "You're not bothered, Izaya?" the nerdy boy asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not really. I'm glad someone thinks of me so passionately, but really, I can only handle one person's passion at a time." Izaya said with a shrug.

"You mean Kadota's?" Shinra asked, confused.

"No, I meant-"

Izaya was interrupted with a loud shout of, "IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAA! Where the FUCK are you louse! It was YOU who dumped my shoes in the trash wasn't it?"

"Ah~ there he is," Izaya said with a smirk. Again, Kadota felt very bothered that Izaya felt that Shizuo had more feelings for him than he did. Granted, it was true… and even if Shizuo's feelings weren't feelings of love, it didn't feel right for Kadota that someone else had stronger feelings toward his 'girlfriend'. He felt like he failed as a boyfriend.

Kadota was mulling over this fact as Izaya giggled, "See, with an enemy like Shizu-chan, all these girls really fail in the department of trying to scare me. I deal with a guy like  _him_  every day, and yet they really think their little bullying with phase me?" Izaya shrugged nonchalantly as Shizuo ran into the classroom and held up Izaya by the collars of his school uniform.

"Answer me louse! I bet it was you wasn't it?"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan~ I was with Kyo-chan this morning. He's my witness that I was no where near your shoes locker."

"Who the fucking else would fucking touch my shoes other than you, you fucking flea."

"Grammar, Shizu-chan, grammar. It should be 'who the 'fuck' would fucking touch my shoes.' Tsk, you're already in high school and-"

"Shut your trap!"

"Ah Shizu-chan. I didn't know you liked traps. Though I am Kyo-chan's girlfriend, at this very moment, I'm not appropriately dressed to be called a tra-"

"FUCK YOU LOUSE! Answer the fucking question! Did you or DID YOU NOT-"

Shinra sighed as he went back to his seat. It was just another morning in Raijin High School but Kadota was still very disturbed by those bullying and the fact that Izaya had practically announced that he was doing a very bad job of being Izaya's boyfriend, in the 'protection' department and in 'passion' department as well.

* * *

It was gym time. The boys entered their gym lockers to change into their gym uniforms. While taking off his shirt, Shizuo was loudly complaining that someone stole his milk he had in his book bag he brought for breakfast. Kadota assured him that he probably just misplaced it, hoping that Shizuo wouldn't blame it on Izaya, who didn't seem to care about Shizuo's noisy grumbling. Izaya opened his locker and frowned.

"Shizu-chan. I think I found your milk. Was it banana milk?" Kadota groaned inwardly. He was hoping to avoid trouble today. Shizuo's eyes brightened as he rushed over. "Aha! I knew it was you flea! So you finally admit to your crime!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his shirt and shook him roughly.

"Uhh, it's not my fault Shizu-chan," Izaya held onto Shizuo's wrist with one hand as he used his other free hand to point at his locker. Everyone looked inside to see a soaked gym uniform. Shinra proceeded closer to further examine the matter. He sniffed at the uniform which smelled like banana milk.

"Why, it's soaked with milk! I think someone's trying to frame you, Izaya."

"Oh yeah? How do I know that you didn't do it on purpose and just pretending that someone else did it huh?" Shizuo shook the young boy dangling in the air.

"Well, you don't," Izaya shrugged. "But I didn't do it."

"Just let it go Shizuo." Kadota put his hand on top of Shizuo and looked at him directly. Shizuo grumpily relented and let the smirking boy go.

"Well, what are you gonna do Izaya? You can't wear that for P.E." Shinra fixed his glasses as he addressed Izaya. Izaya looked upwardly to the side and pondered out loud, "Hmmm… well I do have a spare uniform, though I was planning to wear it after school, but I guess I'll have to make adjustments to my plans."

* * *

Everyone changed into their uniforms as Izaya left the gym locker to get his spare uniform from his book bag in his classroom. So no one was prepared as Izaya came out wearing a girl's red gym shorts that showed all of his legs. Kadota's eyes practically popped out at seeing Izaya's hairless and thin legs that would make any girl jealous. Shizuo looked green as if he wanted to puke, along with the rest of the guys as they can obviously see the small bulge that formed between Izaya's legs. The girls shrieked and pretended to covered their eyes. Only Shinra looked unaffected.

"Orihara Izaya! Go change into boy's uniform right this instant!" the gym teacher yelled, furious at his prank.

"But I don't have another gym clothes sir~ My only boy's uniform got dirtied by someone."

"No excuses, Orihara-kun! Go change!"

"But I don't have anything to change  _into~~_ "

After a lot of squabbling, the teacher surrendered. "Does anyone have a spare uniform for Orihara-kun to borrow?"

There was a wave of silence that washed over the students. Quietly, Shizuo raised his hand begrudgingly. Everyone blinked. They didn't think Shiuo would let Izaya borrow his outfit.

"W-what? I always bring spare clothes since mine gets ripped often thanks to a certain louse!" Shizuo shouted, trying to defend himself. Which was true, whenever Shizuo and Izaya fought, Shizuo's clothes tended to get ripped into shreds.

Ironically, this time Izaya got to borrow Shizuo's clothes. It was big on the thin and small boy, as the shoulder part kept slipping to the side a bit, and the pants looked like it would slip any minute.

"Alright, everyone run one lap!" and the gym teacher blew the whistle.

As Izaya ran alongside Kadota, he whispered teasingly, "Wanna guess what I'm wearing underneath my gym uniform, Kyo-chan?"

To Kadota's surprise, he found himself blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

After their lap, everyone collapsed on the ground as some of them lined up to drink water from the water fountain. The teacher called out, "Alright. Today, we'll do hurdles. Orihara-kun. Since you didn't bring your gym clothes," though it wasn't that Izaya didn't bring it, but it was soiled, the teacher still dismissed it. "I want you to go to the shack and bring the hurdles."

"Sensei~ I think it'll take too long if I go alone, can I ask if Kadota help me out?" Izaya asked, raising his hand for approval. Kadota spoke up, "I'll help. It's okay with me."

The teacher frowned but nodded. Izaya scampered off as Kadota followed him from behind.

It was an old shack that held the gymnastic bars, mattresses and other tools for P.E.. It was a bit away from the school ground since it was behind the school building. It would take awhile for Izaya to haul all the hurdles by himself.

As Kadota entered the old shack, he looked around in the dark for the hurdles. It was pretty dusty inside. "Hey Izaya, do you know where the hurd…. Huh? Izaya?" Kadota suddenly turned around when Izaya closed the door behind them, leaving the hut dark. There were minimal lights shining through the cracked windows from above.

"Shh… Kyo-chan~ Surely you know what happens when you bring your girlfriend alone at old gym shacks, don't you?" Izaya snickered teasingly before he pounced on top of Kadota, making both of them fall on top of the mattress.

"Izaya… what are you…" Kadota's eyes widened as he stared at Izaya. The thin boy straddled on top as he proceeded to take off his shirt and pants. Izaya was wearing a school swimsuit underneath, the middle schooler's navy-blue kind.

"Ta-da~ I bet you didn't think I'd wear  _this_  under my gym clothes did ya? Were you thinking naughty thoughts? Things like me still wearing that hot red booty shorts?" Kadota's blush confirmed Izaya's accusation as he let the pants slide down one of his leg and went back to saddling his boyfriend. Kadota gulped.

"Kyo-chan, do you like what you see?" Izaya's voice tickled Kadota's ears as Izaya ran a finger down Kadota's neck and down his chest. "I know you prefer girls, so I'm doing my best as your girlfriend. It's not fair you know, you promised you'll go out with me, but not once do you try to kiss me. We've been going out for almost 3 weeks now."

Kadota's voice was shaky as he replied, "W… well… we've only been going out for less than three weeks…" Izaya laughed.

"Hahaha… don't tell me you only hold hands at that stage in the relationship! You know, others go all the way to Home on their first night." When Kadota looked away blushing, Izaya laughed again in half disbelief. "Wait, are you serious? You've only held hands with your girlfriend?"

Kadota mumbled something under his breath. Izaya shook his head. "Dotachin, Dotachin… no wonder you've always got dumped. I bet you got dumped by your girlfriends each time didn't you? Within say, about three months?" Kadota looked up stupefied, first because this was the first time in a long time that Izaya called him 'Dotachin.' Did that mean that Izaya was referring to him as a friend, rather than his girlfriend?

Second because Izaya was right. Kadota had three girlfriends, but none lasted long at all. In fact, all of them didn't last three months. Each time the girl would speak up and break up their relationship with the same excuse.

" _'I don't know if you really love me'_ … is what they said, didn't they?" Izaya said as he twirled his hand in the air and spoke with his haughty 'I-know-everything' voice of his. Kadota stared up at Izaya speechless. Then he blushed because it was true. Izaya sighed.

"Ah~ Kyo-chan. My poor, poor Kyo-chan. No one really understands you do they. But it's also your fault you know. Even if the girls don't speak up and are shy about what they want, they're still human after all. We're all animals with certain  _needs._ " With that, Izaya rubbed himself against Kadota's pants, reminding him of the situation they were in.

"You see, just because they don't say it, doesn't mean they don't want it. But those girls are stupid. They just wait and expect you to initiate. And of course, if you initiate too fast, they'll call you a pervert. If you're too slow, they say you don't love them. They want you to read their minds. But me however…" Izaya licked his lips.

"If you don't initiate,  _I will_  instead."

Izaya purred. "You do want me, don't you Kyo-chan?" as he rubbed against him. Kadota's brain turned blank as Izaya continued to rub their manhood together on top of their clothes.

"I want to hear you say it Kyo-chan~" Izaya continued to purr his hand dipped lower and grabbed onto Kadota's shaft, slowly rubbing against him with his own cock as well as running his hand up and down. Kadota involuntarily moaned.

"I-Izaya… I…" Kadota still hesitated. He wasn't sure what he was feeling was lust or love. He didn't want to make out with Izaya, his girlfriend or not, out of just pure desires and lust. If he was going to do it, he wanted to do it right.

"I… think we should wait." Kadota gasped as he stammered a reply. He really wanted him, and he was surprised to see that he was actually turned on by a man's body. Izaya frowned. "I waited for three weeks already."

"Almost three weeks," Kadota corrected, even as Izaya unzipped his pants.

"Whatever. Same thing," Izaya scoffed. His fingers wrapped around Kadota's foreskin, chuckling when his boyfriend groaned in arousal. "I already know you don't love me yet, Kyo-chan. So you don't have to feel guilty."

Kadota froze. He felt a cold shiver rush through him as he stared at Izaya. Humiliation washed over him as he felt ashamed and guilty. "Look, Izaya. I… I'm trying… and…"

"I know," Izaya spoke softly as he gazed down at Kadota with a smile. It… almost looked sad. Either that or Izaya was a great actor, better than Kadota had assumed.

"I know you're trying. So let me help you… fall for me," with that, Izaya closed his eyes and lowered his head. What came next totally shocked Kadota as Izaya licked his hardened manhood with his tongue.

"Iza..! Wait what… nngh…!" Kadota bit down his mouth as he shivered at the strange sensation that consumed his mind.

"I'm not waiting Kyo-chan. I'm not like those girls. I'm at a disadvantage after all," Izaya shrugged as he continued to suck on Kadota like a pro. He licked from the hilt and sucked on the sack a bit before he tongued the shaft all the way to the top. There wasn't much Kadota could do but to hold onto Izaya's head and shiver with arousal.

"Does this feel good Kyo-chan?" Izaya asked, peeking up a bit. Kadota nodded, not trusting his voice to squeak a reply. Part of him did not want to continue. It was wrong to go through with this with someone you didn't love… but part of him could not fight against his desires. And perhaps because of that, he let Izaya's mouth feed him what sounded like logic. Izaya wanted to do this, Izaya wanted Kadota to love him and Kadota felt that he'd feel guiltier if he stopped him now.

Just then, the door to the shack shuddered loudly as it opened. The bright light streamed down, exposing their incriminating act.

"Guys, the teachers sent me to help since you guys are taking too… … long…." Shizuo paused at the doorway as his eyes widened at what he saw.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo quickly closed the doors, his face flushed bright red. He called out, "I… I'll wait outside!"

"Awww… isn't that sweet," Izaya said, totally not meaning it. Kadota too was flushed red with embarrassment as he tried to get up. "I-Izaya… I think we should stop now…"

Izaya pushed Kadota back down with his hand. "Oh no we aren't. Where do you think you'll be going with that little hard-on?" Izaya's other hand rand down the shaft to make his point. "Besides, Shizu-chan is giving us some time to finish this off. Let's make good use of it, since he's standing guard."

"But-" Kadota's mouth was shut conveniently with a kiss as Izaya hungrily leaned forward. He pulled down his girl's swimsuit, loosening it so that his shoulders were exposed bare and his own hardened manhood fell loose, demanding attention. Izaya's hands roamed around both of their erection, using the pre-cum as lubricate as he thrust against him. Izaya sucked and nipped at Kadota's lips, as the inexperienced boy tried to kiss back the best he can. But Kadota was overwhelmed as he was swallowed up by the intense heat and sensation that consumed his body like fire that burned and melted him away.

With so much sexual tension, it didn't take long for both of them to come as Izaya rubbed their erections together in a hurried fashion. Kadota lied on the mattress, still a bit stunned from his orgasm, uncertain of what had just happened.

Izaya was already up as he took off his swimsuit and used it to clean up their mess. He then quickly hid the garment under the mattress to pick up later and gathered his … Shizuo's, gym clothes and wore it again.

Izaya helped Kadota wear his clothes properly and dragged the staggering boy outside. The bright sunlight blinded them temporarily as Izaya slid the shack's door to the side. Immediately they were splashed with cold water as two buckets were flopped up-side down on top of them.

Kadota remained stunned, while Izaya erupted with anger, "What the hell was that for Shizu-chan? Do you have a problem with me making out with my boyfriend? Well if you do then-"

"Shut up louse," Shizuo said, but his face didn't show any anger. More like embarrassment as he looked away to the side.

"Your clothes are stained. And … you guys…" Shizuo said the next words softly, "… smell like sex."

That's when Kadota looked down on his clothes. Sure enough there were some stains of cum that were conveniently soaked with water. It seemed that wiping away the cum with the swimsuit wasn't enough to hide the evidence.

Izaya still huffed in resentment, "Well, you could have said so. Don't expect me to thank you."

"I don't expect one from you, flea." Shizuo walked past them and grabbed all 10 hurdles, five on each shoulder and strode passed them.

When the teacher scolded Izaya and Kadota for being late, and then questioned why they were drenched wet, Shizuo raised his hand to take the blame, saying that he got angry that he had to do the work and poured water on them as a prank.

The gym teacher, irritated with continued rebellion from his students, ordered Shizuo to run five laps around the school. Kadota raised his hand next, saying it was his fault for goading Shizuo into dumping water on them, and asked if he could run five laps as well.

No one believed Kadota, since everyone in the entire school knew that it would be Izaya who would provoke Shizuo, but the teacher went ahead and allowed Kadota to run the laps with Shizuo.

Izaya pretended as if it was none of his business and mingled with the other students, chattering about some non-sense and more witty jokes.

Shizuo and Kadota ran their laps silently side by side. Though no words were exchanged, Shizuo was very grateful of his friend and too was Kadota.

So the usual harassing continued. Izaya was smart enough to check for thumb tacs before he picked up anything or sat anywhere. But even he wasn't prepared of Shizuo was the dumb one to fall for the tricks.

The next day during lunch, the entire could hear Shizuo bellowing that his milk was stolen again. Izaya frowned as he took out his lunchbox. It … was wet.

"Shizu-chan. Did you get Strawberry milk this time?" Izaya asked as he opened his home-made bento for two, one for him and one for Kadota.

Shizuo rushed over to grab Izaya by the collar. "YOU AGAIN! That does it, I bet you stole my milk last time too!"

"I'm being  _framed_  Shizu-chan. For heaven's sake, WHY would I ruin my OWN meal? If I really hated you, I would be pouring the milk on your bread!" Izaya scowled as he yelled back at the idiot.

"YEAH? W-well, maybe that's what you want me to think! Maybe you're just trying to get out of it!" Shizuo started shaking Izaya in the air.

"Hey, guys. Stop it." Kadota held onto Shizuo's hand that was shaking his 'girlfriend.'

"Drop it Shizuo. I can guarantee you that he didn't do it." Kadota said, though in the corner of his mind, he did have a bit of his doubt.

Shizuo frowned but he lowered Izaya, who fixed his uniform half smugly, and half scornfully. Kadota sighed.

"I'll buy you a new carton of milk, how about that?" Kadota offered to Shizuo, trying to calm him down. Shizuo looked at his friend, a bit surprised.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's on me. It's not much anyway," Kadota shrugged. It was a small price to pay for the peace.

Izaya raised his hands and pipped up, "I'll come with you!"

Shizuo growled, "I bet it's because you feel guilty about pouring my milk into your shitty lunch, louse!"

Izaya didn't back down and haughtily replied, "I'm gonna go buy lunch since it got  _ruined_  by your stinky milk, Shizu-chan. Don't get me wrong." And Izaya linked his arms with Kadota and dragged him toward the cafeteria.

As they were walking down the stairs, Izaya realized, "Ah crap. I forgot my wallet. Wait, right here for me Kyo-chan," and he rushed back to the classroom.

Kadota leaned behind the wall as he waited where the stairs forked. Soon enough, he heard the light footsteps dashing closer.

"Kyo-chan~ I'm baaaack~ Missed me?" Izaya smiled as he arrived at the top of the stairs and was about to hop down.

But even before Izaya reached the first step, someone behind him pushed his back. Hard.

Izaya stumbled, misplacing his steps as his body lurched forward, about to tumble down the stairs. Kadota who was once leaning against the stairs relaxed, saw that Izaya was about to plummet down the stairs.

"IZAYA!" Kadota shouted as he rushed forward, trying to catch him.

As Izaya fell, he used his acrobatic parkour skills to flip in the air 180, his body turning as he faced toward the top of the stairs, and his legs almost touching the ceiling.

Izaya smiled like a predator as he saw a glimpse of those frightened pair of eyes before she dashed off.

 _'Caught you,'_  Izaya thought.

Then in that half second as he flipped back, turning a full 360 circle in mid-air, he was about to land when…

'Ah?' Izaya thought as he prepared to land but…. saw that Kadota was in the way.

'Ah…' Kadota had completely forgotten that Izaya wasn't someone who ever needed protection or help. Kadota felt silly as he had his arms outstretched. But it only lasted a split second.

**'CRASH'**

Izaya fell on top of Kadota ungracefully, his worst fall ever. At least he landed on someone soft, but his legs were tangled around his boyfriend's body.

"Ouch, Kyo-chan nngh.. that hurt," Izaya whined as he felt the scrapes on his arms. Then he looked down at his unconscious 'savior.'

"Hey, Kyo-chan? You with me? Hey!" Izaya shook him roughly. But Kadota was out cold.

* * *

Kadota groaned as he woke up. He blinked his eyes to notice an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around to notice that he was on a bed and the curtains were drawn.

"Ah~ You're awake," Izaya smiled as he drew the curtains and entered inside. Kadota realized he was in the nurse's room. He tried to get up but winced a bit in pain.

"Ah, don't move. Your back might be in a bad shape… I kind of, fell on top of you and all," Izaya chuckled as he sat next to the bed and leaned forward, with two hands on the stool.

"How are you feeling?" Izaya's smile was… warm, Kadota noted. It was a rare smile.

"My back does hurt but it's not that bad," Kadota noted as he touched it. It looked like it was badly scraped but his spine didn't seem injured.

Izaya nodded. "The nurse wasn't here when I brought you over. That old nurse doesn't do jack shit anyway. I went ahead and picked the locks and asked Shinra to take a look at you. He knows far more than that over-paid school nurse of ours," Izaya scoffed a bit but continued. "Shinra said you only had light abrasions so I trust that he knew what he was talking about. After all, he's been treating me ever since I get beaten up by Shizu-chan and he's a  _monster_."

Izaya nodded happily. Kadota wondered if Izaya had thought it was due to his great-self that Shinra gained so much medical knowledge. Knowing Izaya's ego, it wouldn't be surprising.

Kadota realized, Izaya was staring at him. He blinked. Wait, why was he staring at him so… slyly?

"Izaya… what are you thinking?" Kadota frowned.

Izaya snickered, "Aww Kyo-chan. You really are a terrible boyfriend."

Kadota frowned harder. Now what did he do? Or… not do, in most of these cases.

Izaya looked to the side in feigned depression. "Kyo-chan~ You just tried to save your girlfriend from a fall and your girlfriend is grateful. She brings you to the nurse's room and the nurse is conveniently  _not_  there." Izaya stared back at Kadota again. Kadota gulped. Something… about his red piercing eyes drew him like a magnet. He wasn't used to such seductive gaze.

"And your girlfriend has locked the nurse's room and made sure that the school nurse is not coming back for the day. There is no one  _else_  in this room. In this kind of scenario, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Izaya's grin was definitely like a predatory feline.

Kadota swallowed as his heart started to beat  _very fast._


	7. Chapter 7

Kadota could not look away from those crimson sultry eyes that demanded his full attention. He stammered something unintelligent, as Izaya closed the curtains behind him and climbed up on top of the bed deliberately slowly.

"Well? What  _are_ you thinking, Kyo-chan?" Izaya purred as he started to straddle him.

"You… planned this, didn't you?" Kadota accused, unable to think of anything else. Well no, he was trying his very best  _not_  to think of something that was very obvious as his groin started to heat up.

"Of course not. Even I couldn't predict that someone would try to push me down the stairs. That kind of joke is going too far," Izaya huffed indignantly.

"Wait, someone pushed you down?" Kadota frowned. He didn't see anyone behind Izaya.

"Kyo-chan~ you are currently avoiding my question and I'm very hurt~ I'm trying to repay you here," Izaya put his hands on Kadota's shoulders and pushed him down gently. "I'm not an ungrateful person, despite what the rumors say," with that Izaya leaned down and kissed Kadota on the lips.

Kadota's head felt dizzy, his lips tingling and his body numbing as the heat started to gather around him. Izaya licked his boyfriend's lips, then lightly sucked on the lower lips, coaxing them to open up for him.

"Kyo-chan's not very responsive. IzaIza is very sad," Izaya pouted…. cutely, Kadota decided. The fact that Izaya could look 'cute' in his mind was astonishing. Before Kadota could make a respond, Izaya pulled away reluctantly, his eyes a bit forlorn and hurt.

"Ah, is it because I'm not wearing a girl's outfit? I know you're straight and all, but I said I'm trying my best to…" Izaya trailed off. Kadota reached out to grab Izaya's face, catching him by surprise. Then he brought him down for a passionate kiss. Kadota's tongue entered inside Izaya's stunned mouth and swirled, licking at Izaya's tongue hungrily.

"It… it's not that," Kadota said between his kisses as his hands now travelled to Izaya's shoulder and down his arms.

"It's… just that… it's been only three weeks..." Kadota murmured, his face slightly flushing as he pulled away. "I thought I would be going too fast. Sorry. It doesn't bother me that you're a guy, Izaya."

Izaya looked down at Kadota and smiled. Then his smile turned just a bit wicked as he asked, "Do I turn you on, Kyochan?"

Kadota gulped as he looked up at Izaya who was once his 'friend' and no more. He couldn't believe that he was actually attracted to this guy, but he was. And his body and mind wanted him. He wanted to touch him, feel him, and make him moan his name again.

Before the flustered high schooler could answer his 'girlfriend', the door to the nurse's office clicked open.

Izaya scowled as he covered Kadota's mouth and put a finger to his own mouth to whisper, "Shh…"

There was a small giggle as a voice of a boy and a girl could be heard.

"Heh, I told ya I snatched the spare key to the nurse's room."

"Oh Daisuke, you're so awesome!"

"That old nurse should be gone for at least 30 minutes, so let's use this time wisely,"

There were more giggles as the two walked towards the bed. Kadota could feel his heart pumping fast as they drew closer. Izaya was still on top of him, quiet as he listened carefully.

Luckily for them, the two grabbed the other spare bed and closed the curtains. They started to noisily make out.

"Nnngh… Dai-chan's so big~ and hard already~" the girl giggled as the sound of her sucking on his cock could be heard. Kadota's ears turned red with the sound.

Izaya rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. He removed his hand from Kadota's mouth and looked at him sullenly. He then plopped on top of him to just snuggle.

"I… Izaya?" Kadota whispered, wondering what's wrong with him. Izaya just buried his face and whispered back, "I'm pissed. We almost got to do it for real, and we got interrupted."

Kadota turned to see Izaya's face. He looked… very vexed and very sullen as he pouted. He looked absolutely adorable. If someone had told Kadota that he would fall for a boy, a trouble maker boy at that like Izaya, Kadota would have laughed at the joke. But right now…

Kadota kissed Izaya on the lips. It was a serious type of kiss. Izaya looked up, a bit questioningly as he still clung onto him.

"We came here first," Kadota said as he wrapped his hand behind the back of Izaya's head and pulled in for even deeper kiss. Izaya pushed himself away quickly.

"K… kyo-chan!" Izaya hissed quietly.

"Are you afraid we'll get caught?" Kadota asked. That was very unlike of Izaya.

"No, that's not it…." Izaya lowered his head.

"Then…?"

"…" Izaya was quiet for a bit as the moans of their 'roommates' grew louder.

"I… I'm not a girl."

"I know that." Kadota frowned.

"I mean, I'm not a girl," Izaya said again as he looked away. "I don't sound like a girl or look like a girl. I… I don't want you to be turned on by _her_  voice or the thoughts of  _her_  body." Izaya gritted his teeth. "I don't want you to be thinking of someone else when we… mmph!"

Kadota roughly pulled in Izaya to kiss him, his tongue devouring him as he passionately tried to show how he felt. When they both pulled away, they were both slightly breathless.

"Izaya… have a bit more faith in me. You don't have to act or dress like a girl." Kadota said. He felt a stab of guilt crush his heart as he saw Izaya's pained face. He really have been a bad boyfriend. He didn't realize that Izaya was holding such burden and by not actually actively showing his feelings, Izaya must have been feeling desperate. At least, that's what Kadota concluded.

"Kyo-chan.." Izaya whispered as Kadota continued to kiss him, their mouth sucking each other as they tried to not make too much sound. They kissed silently, their hands doing the rest of the work as Izaya unbuckled Kadota's pants and Kadota pulled off Izaya's black blazer.


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya's blazer slipped down his shoulders and fell on the bed as Kadota's hand roamed around his slim waist, finally fumbling with the buckles and unzipping his pants. Izaya's breath hitched as Kadota pulled them off.

"Kyo-chan," Izaya whispered as he picked his pockets to pull out a small bottle of lube. Kadota's eyes widened just a bit as Izaya winked with an almost feminine blush.

As Kadota unscrewed the top, Izaya lay on the bed, his back facing Kadota as he clutched the pillows in front of him. Kadota poured the lube onto his fingers as he pulled down Izaya's boxers. This… was his first time for sure, as he carefully inserted his index finger inside.

Immediately Izaya flinched, hugging the pillows tighter as he closed his eyes shut as he felt the digits inch inside him. Kadota looked over to notice Izaya's face flushing red and his body quivered as his finger slipped in deeper. He found it very arousing to see his ass held up in the air towards him. Even if he believed he was naturally straight and still never found a guy's body to be arousing, falling in love definitely made a difference in his perspective. Even the way the shirt slipped down and showed Izaya's pale, thin back was sexy.

Kadota twirled his finger, trying to coat Izaya as best as he thinks he could. Izaya whimpered softly into the pillow as his hands clutched tightly on the white sheets below him. He swayed his hips just a bit which Kadota thought was heavily suggestive. Once he thought Izaya was thoroughly coated, Kadota pulled his finger out. Kadota adjusted his member that was already oozing with a bead of precum impatiently and started to push himself inside that tight spot.

Izaya moaned deeply into his pillow, his entire body shaking as he clenched tightly onto Kadota's cock that intruded his inside. Kadota tried to enter even slower, but seeing Izaya shiver under him aroused with his cock buried only stirred up Kadota even more.

Once Kadota was fully inside Izaya, he waited for him to adjust. When Izaya peeked over, his eyes glazed with arousal, Kadota couldn't wait anymore and started to move. Izaya moaned quietly into the pillow, trying his best not to make any noise. Kadota too tried to keep himself from grunting though the sound of love making were conveniently blocked out by the squeaking of the other bed as well as the girl moaning out loud.

Izaya's cock was leaking precum onto the white sheets as his hips moved in undulating motion to match with Kadota's thrusts. After several thrusts, Izaya tapped on Kadota's hand, and he stopped thrusting to see what Izaya wanted. Izaya pulled out briefly to switch position, now facing Kadota as he lowered himself onto his hardened cock slowly. They both jolted silently, drool dripping down Izaya's chin as he came down on Kadota's erection that filled him completely again.

Izaya covered Kadota's ears, not wanting him to hear the girl moan any louder. That was when Kadota realized that Izaya really was a jealous 'girlfriend' and couldn't help but smile as they kissed each other again. Izaya started to move up and down now, keeping their pace steady but firm, not going as quickly as they wished in fear that they would be heard. Kadota too enjoyed the slow pace despite his impatience, because he wanted this to last longer… he would feel very ashamed if he came prematurely.

After several minutes, their roommates finally came, noisily. Kadota and Izaya were forced to stop as the other couple enjoyed their afterglow and giggled as they put on their clothes again. The waiting was painful, and both their cocks throbbed hard, wanting… no, needing each other.

Once the couple finally left and locked the door behind them, Izaya let go of Kadota's ears and unlocked his lips from him, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Kadota didn't hesitate anymore as he pushed Izaya back on to the bed.

"Kyo-chan?" Izaya asked questioningly, but it wasn't long before Kadota started to thrust into Izaya in much more rapid pace. That wait was truly painful.

"W… wait! Kyo-chan… nnngh…! Too… too fast, aaah! I… You… you're making me…. Aaaah!" Izaya moaned louder now, with the way Kadota was pounding into his sweet spot, Izaya wasn't even sure if he knew that was his prostate that he was ramming himself into. Izaya arched with each thrust, trying to cover his mouth with his hand to keep the noise level down.

Kadota grabbed onto Izaya's hand and moved it away.

"Izaya… I want to hear you," Kadota said with a determined face. Izaya looked up and flushed even redder.

"N.. no… b… but…. aaaah!" Izaya arched again when Kadota hit his sweet spot, reeling him over. Kadota pulled him up higher, pushing away the shirt so he can see Izaya's pert pink nipples, and found him to be more erotic than anyone he knew. While still thrusting, Kadota leaned forward and nipped lightly at one of the nipples with his teeth.

Izaya contorted and came. It didn't take long for Kadota to follow.

* * *

"Kyo-chan~ Sorry, I can't go home with you today," Izaya announced when Kadota came over to his desk after classes were over and everyone were packing their bags.

Kadota cocked his head incredulously.

"One of the teacher asked me to stay behind for one of those 'chats'," Izaya answered his silent question. Kadota nodded.

"I'll wait," Kadota offered. Izaya smiled.

"Sure, Kyo-chan. Thanks," Izaya got up and kissed Kadota on the cheek. It was something Izaya did often and Kadota have gotten used to it within these past days. But this time, Kadota flushed bright red, remembering what they did earlier in the nurse's office. Izaya chuckled.

"I'll be right back," with that Izaya left.

It was a flat out lie. Izaya walked past the teacher's office and waited in the boy's rest rooms. Within few minutes, Daisuke walked in with a big grin.

"Orihara! Thanks man for hooking me up! Here's the key," he said as he gave the spare key to the nurse's office back to him.

"Oh and here's the rest of the money I owe ya for it. Man, if you can filtch that more often, I'd be grateful," Daisuke smirked.

"Did you have fun?" Izaya asked with an innocent smile.

"Hell ya! I don't know about that other couple you said that you gave the bed to, they were so quiet. If you hadn't said that you gave the left-hand bed to someone else, I wouldn't have known at all they were there!" Daisuke exclaimed loudly. Izaya was glad that everyone was home and no one was in the vicinity.

Izaya smiled at Daisuke as he listened quietly. Everything went according to his plan. Granted, he did not expect the girls' pranks would go far as to push him down the stairs, but he always used everything to his advantage.

It didn't take long to convince the old school nurse with some bribe that he needed to use the nurse's room for an hour. The old school nurse didn't really care to take care of the sick and Izaya was more than willing. He always knew that Daisuke and his little girlfriend were always having sex at discreet places in school, so giving him the spare key earned him back some pocket money. Everything else fell right into his plan.

Too perfectly.

Izaya sighed once Daisuke left and looked out the windows. "Game over, Dotachin. It only took me two weeks and three days to make you fall for me and give up your virginity. I can probably convert you to being exclusively gay if I wanted too, I bet. "

How boring.

It was too easy, Izaya thought. He was happy to note that his experiment was successful, that even a solid guy like Kadota can be manipulated. Yet now that he took the prize, it bored him. As always, everything bored him. Everything always went according to his plan.

Except when Shizu-chan was involved.

Izaya pondered a bit. "Maybe it's not game over yet, Dotachin. Perhaps I'll give you another chance for you to amuse me," Izaya thought as he walked out of the bathroom with a smile and a new plan as he went back to return to his 'boyfriend'.

And he needed to deal with those girls too. The pranks have gone long enough.

They were all going to pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: lol yeah Izaya's an ass. Also I'm sure all of you were waiting for this. Shizaya arc is coming up .;;; sorry for the long wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Heiwajima Shizuo was not the brightest kid in school. That was alright, he already knew that. Thanks to a certain flea that constantly reminded him every chance he got.

So when he was assigned to library duties, everyone thought it was very unusual assignment. Until they realized that it wasn't because Shizuo had fondness for books, but rather his height and strength were very useful for filing. And since he wasn't usually interested in books, he would do his duty without too much distraction.

Or so that's what everyone thought.

Shizuo was a hard worker even if he wasn't the smartest kid in school. He was responsible guy too and did any chores that were assigned to him without much complaint. Though books and people weren't much of a distraction, a certain louse sure would be a huge distraction to this man who only sought a peaceful high school life.

Shizuo glared at Izaya as he sauntered into the library with two books in hand. He came straight to Shizuo and handed to him. "Here, I'm returning these."

Shizuo took it and threw it in the 'return bin' and growled, "I'm not a return bin louse. At least have the decency to return it to the proper place."

"Aww… aren't you at least curious what I like to read, Shizu-chan?"

"Not at all."

"But you didn't even bother to look if they were from this school or not."

"What are you talking about louse, why would you even return books if it's not from he…"

Shizuo made the mistake to look over at the return bin to see what Izaya had given him.

The cover of the book had two nude men holding each other in their arms.

"What the  _fuck_  louse, this doesn't belon-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

There was a huge 'hush!' from everyone in the library. Shizuo gritted his teeth, grabbed the books and tried to shove it back to Izaya, but the lean man had jumped over the counter and was standing beside him. He took one of the books from his hand and spread the pages to a certain page with pictures. A lot of pictures which made Shizuo's face flush like ripe cherries.

"Now, now these are very educational. I think the school really do need some donations and have large selection of books don't you think? It's so unfair that the school board censors these things which breed discrimination and closed-mindedness in which-"

"IZAAAAYAAAA~!" Shizuo was about to pick up the front desk and hurl it at the louse when the entire library once again hushed Shizuo with "SHHHHHhhhh!"

Shizuo gripped his hands to his sides and tried his very best to calm his temper. Then both of them caught a sight of the stern librarian approaching them.

"Uh-oh," Izaya said as he quickly ducked under the table. Shizuo gulped as the infamous lady approached him, her glasses glinting dangerously and her wiped back hair that was tightly wound around her head looking extra sharp.

"Heiwajima-kun. What's the meaning of this? I was told that you will be hard worker and a respectable student. This is a library. You shouldn't be raising your voice here," the strict librarian scolded Shizuo in an urgent whisper. She may know of Shizuo's amazing strength but library was her holy sanctuary, and no devil or monster from hell will corrupt it. Which was probably one of many other reasons why Shizuo was placed under her care, considering no matter how scary Shizuo was, she still demanded him to be responsible student. She was a teacher, libariran and a keeper of the books to the core of her bones.

Shizuo stammered as he was being scolded. "I… I'm sorry ma'am."

Just then, Shizuo felt a chill down his spine as Izaya unzipped his zipper of his pants.

"Heiwajima-kun, I expect you to keep your voices down when you're in the library. I do not care if you wish to raise  _hell_  at other places but when you are here-" she continued on with her scolding as Shizuo just stood there frozen, just hoping if he nodded fast enough, she would go away without catching him with his pants down.

Well, the pants weren't down to be exact. Rather, his zippers were and he was feeling that flea lick his boxers, feeling the meat slowly harden under it. That was really disgusting, to feel himself be aroused under the care of that flea's viperous tongue.

Shizuo tried his very best to… focus on anything but how Izaya's tongue was licking him up and down, and the way that those lean fingers caressed his now stiffening shaft. Already his boxers were getting pretty wet, not only with Izaya's slick saliva but his cunning kisses were making Shizuo's cock leak with driblets of pre-cum. Why was Shizuo getting turned on by this flea's touch? He hated him! But the damn teenaged body of his leaned for this erotic sensation he's never felt before under the hands of someone else delivering such loving kisses and sucking.

Wait, sucking? Shizuo could definitely feel Izaya's small lips sucking on the tip of his-

"Heiwajima-kun! Are you listening to me?"

Shizuo was suddenly snapped back into reality as his face was flushed and his breath just a bit ragged. He was trying not to focus on Izaya but ended up tuning out the annoying teacher instead.

"Y… yes I am," Shizuo stammered.

The librarian went back to her scolding and Shizuo really did try to listen. He really tried his very best. But that venomous tongue kept distracting him with amazing sensation and those bony fingers snaked his cock, charming him into seduction. He really wanted to just grab that raven haired boy and shove his dick inside that warm mouth and fuck him senseless.

Wait. Why did he want to have sex with the man he hated? But it felt like a good idea right now, fucking him on top of the desk, humiliate the man and make him scream in pain. Ah, maybe that's what Shizuo really wanted, to deliver this man pain and humiliation.

Shizuo's face flushed redder and redder at these thoughts as the teacher scolded him even longer. She was enjoying the power trip she thought she had over her student, seeing how red her listener was. She thought it was because her scolding was working, while in fact, it was just the result of Izaya's devious ministration.

Shizuo took a sharp intake of breath when finally, Izaya's hand dipped in and pulled out Shizuo's stiffened cock. Finally feeling skin to skin, Shizuo jizzed just a bit into Izaya's fingertips and shuddered.

Smirking, the smaller boy licked at the creamy substance with glee, gifting him with even more shivers from the blonde. While he can still hear the teacher scolding at Shizuo, he thoroughly enjoyed giving his attention to that swollen cock that was begging him for more licks. But because Izaya was… Izaya, he decided to play with him just a bit more, by nipping at the head lightly and grazing it with his teeth.

Shizuo winced.

The librarian frowned in her mid-sentence. "Heiwajima-kun. Did you just, scowled at me?"

Shizuo blinked. Then he realized his mistake.

"Ah, no no! I did no such-nnnmmm….!" Shizuo clammed up before he could moan because right now that damned louse had swallowed his cock whole without a warning and that hot, wet mouth of his was sucking him hard.

"I… I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again," Shizuo stammered while Izaya was giving him the best blow job he had ever received in his life. To be more correct, it would be his first blow job he had ever received and it was taking all of Shizuo's concentration not to ram his cock and cum his load into that sly mouth.

"Well good," the teacher said as Izaya started to bob his head up and down faster, using his tongue to lick up the pre-cum that kept oozing out at a fast pace. Shizuo was afraid that the teacher could hear those dirty slobbery sounds that Izaya was making as he sucked on his cock like it was the most delicious candy.

The teacher finally turned to leave and Shizuo stood there, trying to be as patient as he can just in case the teacher turned around and faced him. When she finally disappeared from his sight, Shizuo grabbed a handful of that dark hair and shoved his cock into his mouth repeatedly and harshly.

Izaya yelped when Shizuo yanked on his hair and moaned as he was forced to deep throat that large cock. With such rapid thrusting, it didn't take long for Shizuo to topple over and come his large load of white creamy cum inside that hot silky mouth that drank his milk hungrily.

Once he was done, Shizuo pulled away, slightly dizzy from the sensation of his first afterglow. Shizuo leaned forward on his desk as Izaya wiped his mouth and got up as if nothing had happened.

"Ah, don't worry Shizu-chan. I'll keep this a secret from my boyfriend that you forced me to drink your cum. As long as you don't prattle, he wouldn't ever know."

That was when Shizuo froze, horrified at what he had done. He quickly turned to face Izaya and whispered with constrained anger, "Wait, it was  _you_  who started it!"

"I did no such thing," Izaya shrugged and walked off.

"You,  _come back here!_ " Shizuo hurriedly tried to zip up his pants.

"Remember your duties Shizu-chan~ You can't be a irresponsible student now and leave your post, would you?" Izaya smirked as he waved good bye and hurriedly ran off to meet Kadota who was still waiting for him in the classroom, oblivious to everything.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was like every other day. Izaya walked over to his shoe box, poured out the thumb tacs which he received daily now as a ritual. That day, he received an offering of seven. Izaya frowned still at no lotions or at least having his shoes burned or stolen. He shrugged off Kadota's worrisome looks and just kissed his cheek.

One thing that was different that day however, was how Shizuo looked horrified at both of them and avoided Kadota and Izaya like they were plagues. He even cringed every time he caught Izaya kiss Kadota with those seductive and wet lips of his and the blonde practically ran the other direction as soon as he could.

Kadota figured that Izaya must have done something again but he could not figure out what it was.

When everyone gathered around the bulletin board and gossiped at the large print of Izaya kissing Kadota posted along with the word "FAG" written on it, Izaya calmly walked over, and got out his pink marker and doodled it with lots of cute hearts and shoujo bubbles. He even dragged Kadota along so they could take a picture together in front of it like it was a purikura background.

Everyone was disturbed more by the way Izaya dealt with the bullying rather than be disturbed by the ways Izaya was bullied. It was as if the bullying were child's play for Izaya and he just played along with it in his own Izaya way.

But even Izaya had his limits, and Izaya grew tired of such boring bullying. If it had more class or even a bit more original, maybe Izaya would have put up with it longer. All good things come to an end, and that was the day that Izaya had decided to end the bullying once and for all.

After lunch, Izaya sat back on his desk as the teacher arrived for the next class session. It was English. Everyone started to pull out their text book as the teacher got ready for everyone to read a paragraph out loud.

Before the teacher could even start, Izaya raised his hand, "Sensei~ I got my book stolen~"

The classroom murmured as they whispered to each other. The English teacher fixed his glasses nervously, since he knew the reputation of Orihara Izaya very well. "Well, Orihara-kun. Why don't you look a bit more carefully? Perhaps you left it somewhere, or maybe you forgot it at home. You shouldn't accuse-"

"Oh no sensei. I know I brought it from home for sure. And I am very sure I left it right here," Izaya leaned back on his chair and smirked. That attitude was not an attitude of a victim. The teacher gulped.

"Well, Orihara-kun. You really shouldn't accuse your fellow students like that. I mean, you really don't even know who-"

"Oh, but I do know who stole my book sensei," Izaya smiled, like a cat that was watching a trapped mice run around in its cage.

The entire class fell silent as if cold water was splashed on top of them all. Izaya reveled at the attention as he drank up those staring eyes. He just loved being the center of attention.

Kadota cast a worried look at Izaya, wondering what he was planning with all this. But Izaya took no notice of him. He was the main actor of this stage he created, and any extras were of no interest to him. His only focus was to point out the main antagonist of his play that he had started to spin.

"It was Mizuki-chan," Izaya announced in glee. Everyone gasped and turned to look toward the side front where Mizuki was sitting. She looked stunned as she got up and slammed her desk. She was shivering as she looked at her desk first before she turned to the teacher.

"Th… that's a lie! I didn't do it!"

Izaya just sat back and enjoyed the show while everyone whispered amongst themselves. Even Kadota looked a bit shock at thinking the quiet and pretty Mizuki would do such a crime. Though Kadota also felt guilty when he connected the dots and realized if she was the one pulling the pranks, she was one of the girls who had a crush on him at one point. And Mizuki was very pretty and shy, a type of girl Kadota normally liked.

"Y… you have no proof Orihara-kun!" She sounded just a bit too desperate. Izaya grinned as he still sat in his chair and rocked on it a bit.

"Yeah I do. Few weeks ago you sent a love letter to my boyfriend Kadota Kyohei. Even though you knew he was going out with me already. Naughty, naughty~ trying to steal someone's boyfriend? You're trying to get rid of me by pulling all these stupid pranks to break our relationship."

"I did not do anything! You're lying! Besides, you still have no proof!"

"But, like I said. I do." Izaya pulled out a pink envelope and a photo of Mizuki standing outside. The photo had the date stamp in the corner.

"Anyone can tell the love letter is signed by you and it's dated the same time as this photo, stating that you wish to meet my boyfriend. And why, look at how many hearts you drew on this. Tsk, tsk. Even if you asked to see him just to borrow some notes, it can be quite misleading."

Mizuki looked as if she was corned. But her eyes turned feisty as she fought back.

"You could have written that letter, pretending it's me. And besides, I was there waiting for my friend that day. It wasn't for Kadota-kun."

"You were the one who pushed me down the stairs wasn't it? I saw you. I think Kadota did as well." Izaya pressed on anyway.

"I did no such thing!"

"You were the one who put thumb tacks in my shoes every morning isn't it? You know, you can get in _real_  trouble for that~"

"Th… that wasn't me!"

"And I bet you were the one that made my gym uniform dirty that day. I had to borrow Shizu-chan's because of yo-"

"It was only wet! You could have still worn it!" she screamed louder.

There was a dead silence. The classroom was silent because Izaya had stopped talking. Everyone turned to see Izaya, even Kadota was a bit scared to see his face.

Izaya grinned like a cat who found a hidden stash of tuna cans.

"You know, I never said that my gym uniform was wet."

Mizuki took a step back, stammering a bit.

"Y… yes you did! That day you-"

"No I didn't. I told the gym teacher that my uniform got dirtied. Only the boys in the gym locker knew that someone had stolen Shizu-chan's milk and poured it on my uniform."

"I… I heard it! I heard it from…"

"Mizuki-chan."

By now, everyone's attention was focused solely on Izaya, including the teacher. Even Mizuki stared at those piercing all-knowing red eyes with dread.

"I know for a fact that you are too shy to talk to the boys. Or even go near them. I am pretty sure that you did not talk to the boys about this matter."

By then Mizuki burst into tears and started to sob. The sound of crying finally broke the trance that held the feeble teacher, and quickly he called Mizuki and Izaya to come with him to the office while the students were to have a self-reading time.

Needless to say, the whole class did not 'read' but gossiped the entire time unsupervised.

At the end of the day, Mizuki and Izaya were finally released after the teachers had a long talk with them. Mizuki was still sniffling but Izaya looked unperturbed. Kadota was waiting by the door. It was very awkward as Mizuki hurried past him. Kadota was staring at her back, feeling conflicted when Izaya placed his hand on Kadota's check and forced him to turn to face him.

"You know, I'm a pretty jealous girlfriend, Kyo-chan. I don't suggest you look at other girls who has feelings for you."

Kadota looked back seriously at those crimson red eyes.

"So she was the culprit of all the pranks?"

"Nope, just two I think." Izaya said as he placed his arms behind his back and casually strolled away. Kadota hurriedly caught up with him.

"Wait, only two?"

"Yep. I saw her when she pushed me down the stairs. I took a guess she must have done others so I started making a list of things she could have done. I wasn't sure what she actually did do though."

"What? So you took a gamble?"

"Pretty much."

"What if she didn't act as you planned accordingly?"

"Ah, trust me. I knew she would," Izaya turned to face Kadota and smiled. It sent shivers down Kadota's spine.

"I started the list with what I knew she already did. Which was pushing me down the stairs since I knew for a fact that she did so. And I added that you saw her. She was so shaken I knew she'd make a slip one way or the other."

Kadota looked at Izaya a bit stunned. But the young boy just shrugged as if it was an easy feat, not worthy of much praise. He sauntered off as he stretched and mumbled to himself, "What should I do next~"

Kadota followed silently, feeling even more conflicted about the whole situation.

Unbeknown to Kadota, total of 11 female students including Mizuki decided to switch school within that week. And Izaya received no more pranks.


	11. Chapter 11

For once in his life, Shizuo actually feared the sight of Orihara Izaya every time he came to the library with his sultry glowing red eyes that was filled with lust and hunger.

Damn him, didn't he have a boyfriend to fuck already?

Shizuo was holding several books in one arm while he shelved them away when Izaya sauntered in without fear. Shizuo almost jumped when Izaya snuck in from behind and breathed lightly on the back of his neck.

"What the fuck, Izaya!" Shizuo hissed, trying to keep his voice down. They were at the far corners of the library so he doubted the teacher could hear his yelling, but he had gotten into so much trouble thanks to this louse, Shizuo tried to be always careful.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, he didn't realize that Izaya had waited and timed it until the blond was at the farthest secluded corner of the library before he approached him.

"Shi~zu~chan~" Izaya breathed quietly as Shizuo's arms were filled with books.

"Don't drop your books now~ If you damage them, you might get into trouble."

"What kind of lame excuse is that, fucking flea!" Shizuo was very tempted to hit the boy with the books but tried to calm his nerves. He was almost done, just 6 more books to shelve and…

Izaya, still hovering behind Shizuo, licked the back of his neck as he squeezed the blond's ass. Shizuo's eyes widened as fury consumed him. That did it!

Shizuo dropped the books and grabbed Izaya by the collars of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. The window next to it shudders on the impact. "Fucking louse," Shizuo hissed. "What's your fucking problem huh? You just can't stop until you make sure I get into trouble huh?"

"Maybe. Though I have something else in mind," Izaya snickered as he dared to squeeze the front of Shizuo's pants, feeling the bulge stir immediately.

"You shitty slut! What makes you think you'll be getting anything other than a beating of your life flea?" Shizuo tried to keep his voice down to a whisper as he hissed in anger.

Izaya just smirked back. "Because I can promise you a fucking good lay you can't forget, that's why. Shizu-chan," Izaya's eyes almost glow with lusty promise as his pink tongue licks his moist lips with a small flick.

Shizuo closed his eyes and groaned, telling himself over and over that this was a very, very, VERY bad idea.

Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's hips and thrust, hooking his arms on the blond for support. Grinding himself onto the blond boy, the friction and tension was enough to make Shizuo lose his sanity. When Shizuo felt Izaya's lips on his own, he gave up.

He crushed Izaya against the wall and hungrily devoured him. Izaya mewed in protest at the rough treatment, but he doesn't push him away. In fact, the dark haired boy pulled him even closer, moving his hips impatiently.

Shizuo hated himself as his hands lifted up the flimsy shirt that covered Izaya, ashamed of lusting after his friend's 'girlfriend.' He hated himself for violating the school rule and having sex in public as his groin stirred at the sight of Izaya unzipping his pants. He hated himself for his lack of self control as he watched the said pants drop to the ankles.

But what Shizuo hated most was Izaya who knew exactly how to make the blond hate himself. Fucking louse, he really was a messed up work of art!

Shizuo lifted up Izaya's shirt so he could get a clear view of his pink nipples. They were already taunt with arousal. The blond buried his head as his mouth came on top of one of them and bit it aggressively. He smirked when he could feel Izaya's body flinch and gasp.

"Shi… Shizu-chan, please be gentle. You don't really want me to scream and get us caught now, do you?" But Izaya clung harder as Shizuo lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up flea. You want me to fuck you then do your bloody job and don't make a sound."

"Hnnng… Shizu-chan, that's not fair. Don't mark me, else I'd have to tell Dotachin that you're raping me every day~"

"You're not getting any if you say a single word to him, louse," Shizuo threatened as he chewed and nibbled on his skin. Izaya panted and writhed in pleasure as Shizuo pulled down his boxers.

"Shizu-chan… haaa… Shizu… chan…" Izaya moaned breathlessly, his slutty voice making Shizuo even more impatient.

"Shit," Shizuo grunted as he felt his pants tighten too fast. He lowered Izaya briefly so his hands could unbuckle his own belts.

Once Shizuo unzipped his pants and took out his cock, Izaya bent on his knees and started to suck on him expertly. The blond groaned and bucked into his moist mouth, thrusting inside him greedily.

Shizuo opened his unfocused eyes when something caught his attention. There was a small reflection on the window in front of them.

There was a girl watching them.

"Fuck!" Shizuo turned around quickly but he saw no one there.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya frowned when Shizuo stopped gripping onto his head possessively.

"Shit, I think we're caught. It's your fucking fault louse. I told you to keep your slutty voice down!" Shizuo started to zip his pants up. Izaya angrily zipped it back down.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not letting you go until you fuck me."

"What the hell is your problem louse?"

"We're not caught yet. And I doubt you'll go anywhere with your erection. It's a bit hard to hide your impressive cock when it's that hard, Shizu-chan," with that Izaya swallowed Shizuo's cock whole.

"…f….fuck…!" Shizuo grimaced and moaned as Izaya sucked on him extra hard. His legs practically melted on the spot. Shizuo panted harshly as he thought, 'Shit, this devil will never let him go until he got what he wanted.'

The taller boy forced himself out. Before Izaya could protest, the blond yanked on his hair and pulled him up. Without any further prepping, Shizuo crushed his mouth with his own as he swiftly entered.

Shizuo swallowed Izaya's scream.

Shizuo pulled away only after Izaya stopped screaming into his mouth. There was a long string of saliva connecting them.

"I told you to shut the fuck up."

"Nngh… th… that was…. really painful Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned, his eyes teary. His glassy eyes only made Shizuo harder. 'Fuck, why the hell is he so…' Shizuo couldn't even figure out the word that describe his emotion as he saw Izaya flushed pink and moan his name. Something about him was too irresistible!

"Just….just shut up louse," Shizuo grumbled as he started to thrust upward. Izaya clung to him desperately as he moved his hips. The way Izaya's walls squeezed tightly around Shizuo was fucking amazing as he felt his senses melt away save for pure addictive adrenaline that was worse than nicotine.

The constant mantra of "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…!" rang in the blond's ears as he frantically pummeled into the boy in front of him, trying to hurry the fuck up and come already.

Shizuo turned his head to nip at Izaya's ear. He froze when he sees a pair of eyes stare right back at him curiously between the shelves. That girl had not left after all.

"… shit someone's watching us," Shizuo growled.

"Who cares. Don't you dare stop now, Shizu-chan," Izaya gripped tighter at Shizuo's uniform, coming down at him harder.

"… fuck…!" Shizuo pounded harder, knowing that he was too close to his climax to stop right now. From the corner of Shizuo's eyes, he could still that girl peer through the books to watch them intently. His face blushed with shame as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voyeur.

"Shizu… Shizu-chan…. nngh… it feels… so good… harder… don't stop…!"

"I said shut the fuck up, louse…!" Shizuo gritted his teeth as he shoved his cock deeply, ramming the smaller man hard against the wall. Izaya shuddered under him, ecstasy ripping through his body as he came hard. When Izaya comes, Shizuo could feel the walls tighten around him extra hard, forcing him to come too as the heat intoxicated his mind with rapture.

They both fall to the floor exhausted, their limbs entangled in one sweaty mess. Shizuo opened one eye to look back at the direction that the girl stood and noted that she was no longer there.

Shizuo groaned, frustrated and too tired to figure out what the hell was that all about and if she would go tell on them. He gave up completely. He was already trapped in this mess and didn't know how to untangle himself.

Later that day, unknown to Shizuo, Izaya paid the girl from the art club some pocket money. The girl just giggled back and said there was no need and she took some good reference notes on how two boys could have sex.


	12. Chapter 12

"My ass is sore~~~" Izaya complained loudly as he sat in his desk and stretched on top of it like a cat. It was Monday morning and everyone was feeling lousy. No one particularly cared to hear one of their classmate moaning and groaning like a sick horse.

 

No one save for three people.

"What's wrong Izaya? Should I give you a full check up?" Immediately Shinra got up and rushed over to his friend's side. "I'll give you one on a discount!"

Izaya peeked up with a smirk. "Shinra, you're so eager to give a check-up, why don't you just give it to me free. I'll give you the privilege of checking out my body?"

"But your body isn't as interesting as Shizuo-kun's. Either way, why are you so sore?"

To the dismay of two other students who were sitting by, Izaya prattled on with a voice that carried just a bit too loudly. "It's all Shizu-chan's fault! He just won't let me rest! He had me all day and night during the weekend and-"

"Shut the fuck up louse before someone misunderstands your fucking excuse!" Shizuo shouted from behind, growling.

By then everyone's attentions were on them again. Kadota had a feeling that this was what Izaya had wanted all along.

Attention.

"You  _wound_  me Shizu-chan! After all the-"

Shizuo got up and stomped over to hurriedly grab by the boy's collar and lift him up in the air.

"You fucking flea! Don't make me your fucking plaything!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Kadota got up to stop the fighting, placing a hand on Shizuo's grip.

Shizuo glanced at his friend and with a grouchy grumble, he let go.

Izaya fell to his chair, coercing him to rub his bottom. "Ow, Shizu-chan… that really hurts now." He pouted. Shizuo ignored him as he went back to his seat with a clatter.

Kadota sighed. "You really shouldn't goad him like that Izaya," he said with weary look.

Izaya just shrugged as he fixed his collar. He frowned pointedly when he noticed that it was stretched a bit.

"What's this about anyway?" Kadota asked since it was obvious Izaya was begging for attention and conversations.

Izaya smirked that seem to say, 'I thought you'd never ask.'

"Shizu-chan just won't let me go all day and night~"

"I said don't make it sound so fucking lewd you fucking flea!" Shizuo shouted from the back again.

Izaya continued on, "I swear, Shizu-chan must be in love with me or something. He keeps on chasing after me after school, on the way to grocery stores, during the weekends, every time I'm out and about and-"

"It's your fucking fault that you're stalking me, you fucking flea!" again another shout from the back of the room.

"I soooo am not! You're the one stalking  _me_  Shizu-chan~" Izaya waved it off.

"Wait… on the weekends?" Kadota looked startled. "And on the way to grocery stores? What?"

"Ah, didn't you know Kyo-chan? I see Shizu-chan almost 24/7. Seeing him at school is bad enough but seriously. Meeting him at grocery errends is bad too but you'd think I can have the weekends to myself. But nooo~ Shizu-chan wants to date me even on my free days-"

"The fuck louse! Stop twisting around this shit!" Shizuo was already over at Izaya's desk, back to lifting up the smaller boy in the air to shake him.

"Guys, guys! No fighting! The teacher's almost here!" Shinra said, trying to break them apart. Kadota was more than slightly startled at the revelation. He had no idea that Izaya was seeing Shizuo that often.

Thinking about it, Kadota had been a bad boyfriend. He had never gone out to a proper date yet. He thought seeing Izaya at school was good enough since Izaya always sought out his attention but thinking about it, it was wrong. A couple should always use their weekends to have dates… and having Izaya call it a 'date' to have Shizuo chase him during the weekends was pretty sad.

"Hey Izaya." Kadota called out, stopping the commotion between the three.

"Ya?" Izaya asked, while still being held in the air by the blond.

"Want to… go on a date with me this weekend?"

Everyone stood still, the two friends stared at Kadota dumbfounded while Izaya blinked in surprise. But of course, the manipulative boy of them all recovered first.

"Sure Kyo-chan! That'd be great!"

Kadota waited outside the Ikebukuro station near the west gate entrance. Walking in West Gate side with just him and Izaya would be quite embarrassing as that area was exclusively a place the couples went on dates. Two men together there would be screaming to everyone that they're gay.

He had come 15 minutes early and expected Izaya to be late. Kadota always came 15 minutes early for his dates.

And sure enough, Izaya came 30 minutes later than the appointed time.

Though it took Kadota a while to figure out it was Izaya who was waving at him as he ran towards him.

Because Izaya looked like a girl.

Well, not exactly a girl, but androgynous and ambiguous. He had a black knit hat on his head and wore a black and white houndstooth scarf around his neck to cover his adam's apple. He had long sleeves grey shirt and a short sleeves black hoodie on top of it. The hand he waved had reddish black leather buckled bracelet. What caught Kadota's attention the most were Izaya's pants. Short baggy pants that revealed a good deal of his legs, and even some parts of his thighs. Luckily he was also wearing black loose socks around his lower limbs, which confused Kadota since he had only seen girls wear that but over all…

…Izaya's gender was definitely ambiguous looking. In fact, he could be passed off as a cute flatter-chested girl. One couldn't even quite tell since the scarf hid a good portion of his upper chest anyway.

"Sorry for the wait! Mairu started wailing that she was hungry and Kururi won't let me go until I combed her hair. I don't get her, her hair's short anyway, why does she need her hair combed to begin with?" Izaya pouted as he tried to catch his breath.

"You look… nice," Kadota managed to say. "I think it's my first time seeing you in casual outfit."

"Ah, you like it?" Izaya smirked and linked their arms together.

The affectionate gesture made Kadota blush slightly and look away without answering.

"Aww Kyo-chan~ you're supposed to compliment me there~ though I think your silence answers my question too." Izaya giggled.

"Come on, let's hurry! We'll be late for the movies!" Izaya said excitedly as he half-dragged Kadota with him in his brisk walk.

Kadota followed with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"… Izaya." Kadota asked.

"Yes, Kyo-chan?" Izaya whispered back.

"… why did you pick this movie?"

The 'movie' was a documentary on polar bears.

There were only 5 other people seating in the cold almost-empty theater.

"Aww, Kyo-chan. Are you bored with me already? Are you questioning my tastes now?" Izaya snickered.

"Well, no. I'm not saying you're boring but…" Kadota searched for the correct words.

Because the movie was tear-jerking.

Tear-jerking  _BORING_.

Kadota tried his very best not to yawn. It was good 2 hrs long, and he had been sitting there for more than an hour. He could hear a loud snoring from the back of the theater.

Kadota was also feeling a bit down. He had wanted their first date to be memorable.

Now he'll only remember it as a boring date.

"Aww, don't feel so down Kyo-chan. I was trying to wait a bit longer but I see my boyfriend's kind of impatient."

Kadota didn't understand the meaning behind his words. He was pretty patient he thought, to sit through this boring documentary.

"I was waiting for everyone to fall asleep first you know," Izaya snickered as he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

Then he nibbled on the soft earlobe.

The sudden action almost made Kadota squeak. Luckily he didn't, though a small spluttering of gibberish escaped his mouth as he quickly moved away.

"Izaya! What are you doing!" Kadota hissed.

Izaya sighed and tsked.

"Kyo-chan. You really are slow."

Even in the dark room, Izaya's crimson eyes seemed to glow from the sidelights of the movie screen.

"Do you know what couples  _do_  in movie theaters, Kyo-chan?"

Kadota's eyes widened and his cheeks burned, reminding him of that time when Izaya used the same tone and same alluring smile in the nurse's office.

Izaya's hand snaked down Kadota's waist down to the middle of his pants. He smirked when he felt a twitch.

"Izaya…!" Kadota hissed as Izaya's hand rubbed him.

"Shhh…" Izaya said with a smile. "I'll be very offended if our first date and our first movie together lacks this. It's normal for couples to make out in the theaters Kyo-chan~" Izaya cooed.

'Fuck, how is this  _normal?'_  Kadota cursed under his breath as he could feel his mind blanking out and his erection growing.

"Kyo-chan… I'm lonely…" Izaya mewled.

"What do you mean you're lonely? I'm righ-  _holy shi-!_ " Kadota cursed again when he looked over to notice that Izaya had already unbuckled his pants and was pumping his own cock. And it was already hard.

"Kyo-chan~ I'm gonna fail you as my boyfriend if you let me do all the work~" Izaya whined as he looked at him with sultry eyes.

Kadota gulped and his face flushed as he reached over tentatively to touch Izaya's erection. Izaya immediately let out a satisfied sigh when Kadota started to pump his cock.

"Mmm~ that feels nice," he mewled again as his hand pumped Kadota's faster.

Kadota's face grew redder not just from the arousal but sheer embarrassment. If they got caught doing this…

"Kyo-chan… do you want me to blow you?"

"You-wh-?" Kadota was trying his best to keep his voice down but Izaya's constant bursts of lewd suggestions were mind-boggling.

"This isn't enough for me, Kyo-chan," Izaya said as he was taking pictures with his cellphone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kadota hissed when he realized that Izaya was taking pictures of Kadota giving him a hand job.

"Making memories. What else?"

Kadota groaned. 'Then again this is Izaya… I should have expected this shouldn't I?' Kadota thought to himself.

"Kyo-chan… this really isn't enough…" Izaya complained as he leaned down smoothly and licked Kadota's cock.

"Shi-! Izaya… not  _here._ " Kadota hissed again as Izaya ignored him and continued to lick up the precum that started to form around the tip.

"It's because we're precisely  _here_  that I'm doing this," was all Izaya said before he swallowed him whole.

It was all Kadota could do to not scream.

Izaya pulled out from mid-sucking only to whine his boyfriend, "Kyo-chan, you stopped pumping~"

Kadota's mind was blank as he mindlessly forced his hand to move up and down that throbbing hard cock of his boyfriend who was sucking him dry in the movie theater on their first date.

Kadota had to admit, he was pretty sure this wasn't normal. He may have had boring dates before and maybe going too slow with things wasn't normal either but this certainly was also _abnormal_  by all means!

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kadota groaned as quietly as possible as he tried not to move his hip into Izaya's mouth. But he really did give a good head!

And Kadota stared in disbelief as Izaya continued to take pictures with his cellphone!

"Okay I think you're wet enough," Izaya said as he pulled out, a trail of drool shimmering from the lights of the theater screen flashing back at them.

"W…wet enough?" Kadota mumbled.

Izaya smirked as he carefully crawled into his lap.

"Wh… what do you think you're-" Kadota hissed quietly again.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Must I tell you everything? Now shhh… or we'll get caught."

And carefully adjusted himself before he lowered his ass to Kadota's cock.

Kadota gritted his teeth and tried his best not to make a sound. He groaned lightly as his cock was enveloped with wet heated walls again. Izaya always felt perfect and incredible.

Izaya ducked his head so that he won't be as noticeable but Kadot was pretty sure it'd be really hard to not see that Izaya was sitting in front of him.

"This… is a bad idea Izaya…" Kadota whispered, his breath already short.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows that couples fuck each other in empty movie theaters."

"But it isn't  _empty_ " Kadota hissed.

"More fun that way," Izaya grinned back. "Unless you want to be a perfect boyfriend and buy all the seats for me, Kyo-chan."

Kadota gulped, not sure what to say to that.

"Now then, Kyo-chan~" Izaya purred.

"Let's make some memories, shall we?" With that, Izaya took out his cellphone again to take pictures and started to move his hip up and down.

Kadota gasped and stuttered as Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and panted. It felt amazing to have Izaya move on top of him slowly, tightly squeezing down as the fiery heat melted away all desires to complain.

Forgetting himself as he lost into that lusty fire, Kadota gave up and started to move quietly, his mouth open as he huffed. Izaya softly mewled again encouragingly as he quickened his pace so that they can come.

If only Izaya would stop taking pictures with his cellphone at least. It was very distracting, Kadota thought. But he couldn't complain. Izaya had his weird quirks and one of them was having sex in weird places doing weird things.

Kadota gave up and decided to just love Izaya for who he is.

Not long, Izaya cupped Kadota's mouth with his and both moaned in unison as they came together. Izaya had squeezed down on his own cock to trap all his seed while Kadota fully filled his inside with his cum.

Panting, they detangled themselves as Izaya quietly sat back down on his seat, trying to pull his pants back up with one hand.

"Sh… shit…" Kadota cursed lightly, the soft euphoria still humming in his body.

"Kyo-chan, can you do me a favor and lick my hand?" Izaya smirked as he showed him his hand covered in cum.

Kadota didn't say anything as Izaya flipped out his phone again.

"I take it you want to record it?"

"Yeah."

Kadota sighed and took Izaya's hand and started to lick away the cum while his boyfriend gleefully recorded the scene.

By the time Kadota finished licking Izaya's hand clean, the movie was over.

* * *

Once they got out of the movie theater, Kadota was dazed. It was still broad daylight but he was feeling very tired.

Izaya clung to his side like a needy girlfriend as they walked out of the theater.

A suspicious black car with tinted window suddenly stopped in front of both of them. Kadota stared and blinked at the car that almost ran them over and had purposefully stopped in front of them.

"Ah, is it time already?" Izaya said as he flicked out his cell phone to check the time.

"Gotta go Kyo-chan~" He unhooked his arms, leaving Kadota even more confused.

"Wait, go? Where are you going?" Kadota stood dumbfounded.

Izaya turned with a playful grin with his hand fingering the handle. "Ah, you asked me out a bit too late. I already had prior engagements at a later time, but I thought I can do both since you asked me to meet you earlier. Now I gotta run, see ya at school~"

And with that, Izaya opened the door and entered. Kadota saw a glimpse of someone with a white suit inside the questionable car.

Kadota had a mixed feeling of betrayal and rejection as he watched the car drive off, leaving him stranded in the middle of West Gate.

* * *

"… Orihara-kun, what is this?" Shiki said as he looked through the cell phone pictures.

"The pictures you asked me to take." Izaya shrugged as he went back to sucking on the older man's cock.

"I asked you to get me evidence on Sato-san cheating on his wife. Not about you having sex with… whoever this is." Shiki frowned, his voice not even hinting his arousal.

Izaya frowned too, more at how his skills wasn't affecting this man. Regardless he giggled as he took back his cell phone. "Don't delete those! I'm sending them later to Shizu-chan~. Besides, I got the pictures you requested. They were sitting in the same theater in the back. You can clearly see their faces in the picture #4 and #7 making out."

Shiki rolled his eyes as he sat back on his seat. "Make sure you filter these when you send them to me. I'm not interested in seeing unrelated pictures."

Izaya rolled his eyes too at Shiki's serious-business mannerism. With a smirk, he stopped licking up the hard erection.

"Shiki-san~ I want compensation." Izaya said as he got up to straddle the yakuza and purred. "It's your fault that you interrupted me with a mission during my date."

"Payment as usual?" one of Shiki's eyebrows went up in half-rhetorical question.

Izaya answered him with a hot greedy kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright guys, what should we do for school play?"

There was a loud collective moaning in the classroom.

"Guys, let's be serious here, come on~~~" the class rep tried to entice his crowd. But the students mostly used their time to gossip and giggle instead of paying attention to the desperate class president standing in the front. "If we win this year's competition, we all get extra credits!"

Just then, Izaya raised his hand.

"Ah yes? Orihara-kun?" the class president asked nervously.

"I vote for Romeo and Juliet. With Kadota as Romeo and me as Juliet."

The classroom's loud chatter died to low whispers and murmurs of surprises.

Kadota, who was looking out the window half bored, abruptly started to pay attention. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably in the back while Shinra's glasses gleamed with interst.

"I mean, let's face it. The entire school finds it interesting that we're the gay couple, I'm sure we'll attract enough attention with just us two being on stage  _as_  a couple.  _With_  a kiss scene even. We'll totally win just by banking on their curiosity alone!"

The class murmured and nodded in agreement. Kadota and Izaya were still the center of gossip in many cases though the fad had died down now that two months have gone by. Kadota sat in his chair, mortified at all the attention at him right now while Izaya basked in the glory.

"Well I take it there's no objections…" the class president took a look at Kadota who didn't say anything but hung his head to hide his red face. Kadota didn't want to go through with it but if Izaya wanted it, he'd go through a lot for him.

"Alright then. Let's do 'Romeo and Juliet' for our play this year."

The whole classroom cheered, mostly because now they could spend the rest of their 30 minute meeting break to have fun, while Kadota groaned in agony.

* * *

"O' Romeo, O' Romeo, where art for thou, O' Romeo! Ahaha! I love this part!" Izaya snickered as he read his script.

Kadota's face flushed bright red as he tried to sit further back on his chair, "Erm… Izaya… could we… go over the script without you sitting on my lap?"

"Why not? Juliet is suppose to be at a higher ground, looking down at you."

"Well, you could sit on the desk maybe? Or stand up?"

"But I like your lap, Kyo-chan. It's warm and comfortable." Izaya purred as he rolled his hip once, grinding their crotches together seductively.

Kadota cringed. "But… we're in class and everyone's watching…"

"No they're not. They're all busy. Besides they're used to public display of affections by now." Izaya shrugged as he looked to his side, a bit depressed that whatever he did with Kadota didn't impress his classmates anymore. The girls were giggling in a corner as they sewed the costumes, gossiping the latest rumors. The other boys were going over their own lines together or were hammering away at the props and make-shift castle.

The class rep was still trying to convince Shizuo to be the king.

"Heiwajima-kun! Please! You're tall! You'd make a perfect king."

"I want to be a tree dammit! I don't want no lines to memorize!" Shizuo growled.

But the class president had guts and was presistant. "We can always  _make_  trees. We can't  _make_  kings! We need more people to-"

"I'm gonna be a tree and that's final. No servants or whatever. I'm gonna fumble on stage and I don't wanna make a fool out of myself."

"Heiwajima-kun! At least you can help with moving the props on stage and be a stage hand!" he continued desperately.

"Nah~ I think I'll break everything instead of helping out if I touch anything you guys make."

Just then Izaya interrupted them. "That's perfect that Shizu-chan doesn't want to be a human. A tree for the monster. That makes total sense to me~" Izaya chimed in loudly. Shizuo scowled when he noticed that Izaya was staring at him with a wide grin.

Kadota and the class rep sighed in exasperation.

"Look, re-think this over. I'll make sure you have much less lines. There's only you and I who are tall enough to have the bearing of the king and I have to  _direct_  this play.  _Please_  Heiwajima-kun? Please reconsider?"

"See~ Everyone's too busy to notice us." Izaya shrugged as he faced Kadota again. "Or do you want to skip to the kiss scene? I'm sure  _that'll_ catch everyone's attention." Izaya snickered as he cupped his boyfriend's face.

"Aah… no thanks. The point is I don't want to get anyone's attention here…" Kadota shifted awkwardly.

Then an idea hit Kadota.

"Hey… we can practice more after school… at my place?" Kadota offered. If Izaya wanted to be this intimate, perhaps it was better that they switched locations.

"No can do. I have to go to Shizu-chan's place to tutor him today." Izaya sighed dramatically.

"Tutor him?" Kadota looked up at Izaya confused. It was true that lately Izaya seemed busy more and more. He didn't need Kadota every day. Though Izaya was still such a handful any time they were together, Kadota actually didn't mind the break.

"Yeah. Remember the last exam? Shizu-chan's scores kept swimming in the bottom tier and while of course yours truly is in the top 10 in school so the teacher told me to personally tutor him for awhile. I think it's just her way of trying to get us to stop fighting in class and let out our  _frustration_  before the school starts the next day. Heh." Izaya snickered.

"… I didn't know you were tutoring him." Kadota looked a bit hurt when he realized that he really didn't know a thing about Izaya's schedules, what he did outside of class, during weekends or even sometimes in school during break time.

"Really? It's been going on for a week and a half already. Kyo-chan really doesn't care about what I do~ aww. Izaya's sad~" the smaller boy whined teasingly, though Kadota really did feel guilty.

But what was worse was how he had a nagging feeling in his stomach. Kadota thought it was stupid of him to feel jealous over his friend Shizuo who obviously showed no interested and only contempt to Izaya but the fact that anyone was spending more time with his 'girlfriend' was unsettling.

"Hey… maybe I'll come by and help too? With the tutoring I mean…" Kadota offered.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked as he stared down at him.

"Ah… that's true." Kadota realized, scratching his head.

Just then, Kadota's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, jolting both of them since they both could feel the vibration near their crotches.

"Ooo that was totally naughty and kinky, Kyo-chan." Izaya giggled as Kadota shushed him and checked his text message.

Kadota sighed and Izaya asked why he did.

"I forgot it's one of my aunt's birthday. We're all going over to her house for a gathering. They've just reminded me to come home early for dinner."

Izaya snickered as he pet his boyfriend's head.

"I guess next time then huh?"

"Yeah… but maybe I can come after dinner." He shrugged. He'll have to ask Shizuo later.

Kadota still had an uneasy feeling about Izaya going over to Shizuo's place so often after school. He hated himself for the unreasonable jealousy and not being able to trust Izaya but the nagging feeling did not disappear.

* * *

"Hey, Dotachin said he'll try be here later today." Izaya said as he corrected Shizuo's assignment.

"Yeah he told me." Shizuo didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork as he tried to solve his math problems.

They were at Shizuo's room sitting on the floor with a small wooden table in front of them as Shizuo worked on his homework with Izaya's help. Izaya had already finished his work within minutes. Shizuo however, took several hours.

Izaya yawned and stretched. Teasingly he stretched his legs too, one of his feet slowly moving up and down the front of Shizuo's jeans. Izaya grinned when he felt a twitch between the blond's legs.

"Stop that louse." Shizuo growled a warning, sparing him a glare before he went back to his work.

"Shizu-chan's so  _slooow_  though," Izaya said, not removing his foot from its place. In fact, he playfully rubbed more persistently.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's ankle and clutched it hard as he glared at those red eyes that flinched in pain.

"Ow Shizu-chan~ be more gentle~"

"Your  _boyfriend_  might come by and you fucking want to cheat on him anyway? You fucking slut." Shizuo pushed away the foot with a harsh shove.

Izaya leaned back, pouting. "But I'm bored Shizu-chan. And I'm done correcting your papers. You've got more than half wrong by the way."

"That's coz you suck at being my tutor." Shizuo grabbed his paper back to scan over his mistakes.

Izaya grinned as he got up and walked over to Shizuo, leaning on his back as he whispered into his ear.

"See, you got your decimal place incorrect in question #3, Shizu-chan. Such an elementary mistake." Izaya breathed as he leaned further forward and pointed at the marked paper.

Shizuo could smell Izaya's shampoo when his raven locks tickled the side of his face.

"Will you get off of me?" Shizuo growled again in another warning.

"Why? I can see the answers better this way." Izaya wrapped his arms around the blond, his hands resting on top of that toned stomach.

"You can sit next to me, you know." Shizuo gritted his teeth when he felt a finger trace an imaginary line on his muscles.

"Nah, it's easier this way. Besides…" Izaya licked the top of Shizuo's ear. "I know you want me. There's no point in hiding it anymore where we're alone,  _Shizu-chan._ " Izaya emphasized with a nibble.

Shizuo turned angrily and crushed Izaya against the side of his bed. The blond bit the smaller boy's lips then forced his tongue inside him. Izaya bit and kissed back as their breath grew hot and their tongues mingled.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kadota half jogged and half walked to his friend's house. The dinner ran late and it was already dark. He apologized to his parents and said he had forgotten something at his friend's house, a math book he had let Shizuo borrow and that he needed it back to do his homework.

He also hinted he might be late if they decide to share the book and finish the homework together.

His parents chided him for his forgetfulness but allowed him to go.

Kadota was out of breath once he got to the street where Shizuo lived. The streets were dark and so dimly lit that he collided with Izaya as he turned the corner.

"Oof!"

"Ack!"

Seeing Izaya on his ass rubbing his nose, Kadota felt even more guilty for being late and hurting him.

"S-sorry Izaya. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Izaya reached out, his hands making grabby motion at his boyfriend.

"Is… Shizuo…" Kadota asked hesitantly as he held his arms out.

"Ah yeah, he went to bed I think. We're done for tonight." Izaya took Kadota's hands and got up. He dusted his rear with his hands.

"You sure seem to be in a hurry to see Shizu-chan~ Was there something you wanted from him?" Izaya teased.

"I... no. Just…" Kadota wasn't sure how to express his baseless worry.

"Well then, good night Kyo-chan~" Izaya walked on toward his home. Kadota frowned at Izaya's change. Sometimes he was too clingy but other times he was so aloof… almost like a cat.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk you home." Kadota caught up with him.

"Oh? Trying to be my boyfriend even til to the end? How sweet." Izaya's red eyes twinkled.

"I  _am_  your boyfriend. It's not 'trying.'" Kadota corrected.

"Ah."

They walked in silence for a bit, Izaya's last few words bothering Kadota's mind. Kadota wasn't a man of many words and he found silence to be comforting. But silence this time was anything but. He wished Izaya would chatter away like he usually did but this time he did nothing.

Everything felt so awkward for Kadota. Right now Izaya was acting more like a friend instead of his 'girlfriend.' It made Kadota confused and made him wonder if Izaya was the same Izaya who had kissed him, grinded into him, and had sex with him… even exchanging naughty touches in public places. Their relationships have evolved in ways he could barely keep up with but Kadota was a man who managed to adapt to every one of Izaya's needs.

But lately Kadota felt that their relationship wasn't evolving further but regressing.

"So… how did the studying go?" Kadota decided to break the ice since Izaya wasn't planning to.

"Same old. That protozoan brain can never learn even simple arithmetic. Pretty sad how human brain's can evolve so slow. I still think my theory that Shizu-chan's a monster is closer to being a fact than remaining just a theory."

"Ah."

Then the conversation ran dry fast as Kadota tried harder to think of other things to talk about. Sadly he couldn't and he failed even worse as a boyfriend than before.

"My house is here. So thanks Kyo-chan~" Izaya said as he walked to his front door and waved to Kadota.

"Ah…" Kadota frowned, feeling useless.

As Izaya made ready to take out his keys from his chain wallet clipped to his waist belt, the door burst open and two girls rushed to his legs, clinging and crying.

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! You're home! Where  _were you?_ " The girl with a braid cried as she wrapped her small arms around the long leg.

"Hungry! Hungry!" The other girl with shorter hair announced loudly as she clung to the other leg.

Izaya sighed tiredly as he looked back almost apologetically at the scene to Kadota before turning his attention back to the girls.

"Now, now. I told you guys to buy food at the convenient store near-by."

"Gross." The shorter hair girl pouted.

"We're  _sick_  of eating it every day Iza-nii! No fair!" the other girl started crying louder now with large teardrops falling down her chubby cheeks. Then the shorter haired girl followed in harmony.

Izaya sighed.

"Hey… want help?" Kadota said as he stepped forward.

"It's okay Kyo-chan. You go on home. I can take care of it." Izaya grimaced. But Kadota was already there, crouching low as he patted their heads.

"There, there. Your Iza-nii was too busy today. How about I cook you two something? Oh and my name's Kadota Kyohei. I'm your brother's friend."

The two girls sniffled and looked at Kadota wearily. Then looked up at Izaya for some sort of recognition that he was speaking the truth.

" _Friend… eh?_ " Izaya snickered. Kadota shrugged and looked a bit sheepish.

"Whatever. Come on in Kyo-chan. Though there's not much in the house I think. And girls, please. Let go of my legs, or I'll fall."

The girls did as they were told. Kadota and Izaya walked in as the two girls ran around, half showing the way to the kitchen excitedly and half staring back at Kadota curiously as they watched his interaction with their brother.

Kadota looked around the house. It was a decently large house and nicely furnished, Izaya's family was well off for sure. But it showed signs of things being unkept. All the plants were withered in their corners without water. There were clothes here and there on the floor, little girls' pajamas, all the way to even random boxers. Obviously Izaya didn't really care about his underwear mingling around in the living room where his sisters could see them. The video game controllers were out in the living room all tangled up along with randomly unfinished jigsaw puzzles and board games. There were some dust in corners of the area that people won't normally touch, such as the top of the Television.

"Ah, silly me!" Izaya quickly snatched his boxers from view, his face pretending to show shame but Kadota knew better. Izaya made some attempts to clean the area while the girl ran around happily trying to show their guest their house.

"Over here! Over here! The kitchen's here! See? We have a large fridge!"

"Tomato."

"Oh yuck. I forgot. The tomatoes are rotting. Iza-nii~~~! Can I throw these away?"

"Don't even have to ask me! Just do it!" Izaya yelled out loud as he picked up the rest of the clothes on the floor and rushed to the laundry machine.

"Uhh… the potatoes don't look too healthy either~ Iza-nii~! What should we do?"

"Trash."

"Hmm Kuru-nee's right. Maybe we should throw this out too. But then what will we cook our dinner with?"

Kadota had followed the girls to the kitchen. He blinked at the overstuffed trashcan along with the sink filled with unwashed bowls of ramen noodle remains. Something about this house made Kadota very sad.

Neglect.

That was what filled this empty house. Not the trash, not the dead plants, not the rotting food, not the unwashed clothes, but the absence of simple and basic care from one's parents.

Kadota decided not to voice it as he gathered the food.

"Alright girls. Let's see what we have here. We have a bit of beef, some cabbages, carrots, a few potatoes and a lot of ramen." Some of the ingredients were getting spoiled but Kadota decided he can cut off some of those parts and use the edible areas.

"Let's wash the vegetables and we'll stir fry them all together." Kadota decided once he found that they had enough vegetable oil.

"Wooo! Stir fry, stir fry!" the girl jumped up and down.

"Well young lady, you'll be in charge of washing the vegetables… and your name is?"

"Mairu! And this is Kuru-nee! I mean, Kururi onee-chan!" the girl piped up while the silent one just nodded in confirmation.

"Alright. Kururi will be in charge of setting up the table." Kadota decided. She nodded as she ran off to get a paper towel to clean the area first.

While Kururi cleaned, Mairu washed the vegetables and Kadota cut off the parts that were not edible. He noticed how efficient the girls were, each helpfully telling their visitor where the spoons were, the spatulas and the spices. In no time, Kadota started to stir fry the meat and the vegetables while the ramen noodles cooked in the pot. Then the girls 'ooo'ed and 'aaaah'ed as he mixed them together and flipped them in the air for dramatic flair. They clapped excitedly when Kadota announced that he was done.

"Kyo-chan would make an amazing mommy."

Kadota turned to see his boyfriend lean to the side of the entrance with his arms crossed. He had a pleasant smile on his face which Kadota couldn't quite read what it meant.

"Care to join us? I made enough for all four."

"Yeah Shizu-chan's a pretty bad host so I didn't get to really eat." Izaya smirked as he sat down. Kadota poured the stir fry equally on the four plates that Kururi had set on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said as they dug in.

"Wow this is good!"

"Awhile."

"You're right Kuru-ne! It's been awhile since our table was filled with people! So cool!"

Those words pained Kadota. 'So Izaya doesn't eat with them often huh…' he thought to himself.

Izaya noticed the slight change of his boyfriend's expression and quickly started to chatter, "girls, girls! Remember to thank the man who made this, hmm?"

"Thank you stranger! This stuff's pretty good! You should grow up to be a chef!"

"Friend."

"Ah, please excuse my rude comment! You are our friend now! I shouldn't have said such a crude word to our savior from hunger! I was ravished!"

"Word-choice." The girl with the shorter hair scowled as she poked her sister… with the sharp end of her chopstick.

"Ouch! Ravished can be used properly in both terms Kuru-nee! Though of course, I meant to use it for the pun it also entail… ouch, ouch, ouch! Ah, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Kadota chuckled as he watched the two girls. They were slightly strange but that was expected of the Orihara's, he decided.

As they ate, all three Orihara's kept Kadota busy, each of them always on a random subject, chasing each other with intellectual debates or arguments for the sake of arguing on topics Kadota could barely follow. After they ate, Izaya made the girls thank Kadota one more time then the two girls did the dishes.

"Thanks." Izaya said once he was away from the girls.

"No, it's alright." Kadota shrugged. "I've been thanked enough already. I didn't do much."

"I guess you have a lot of questions huh." Izaya smirked. Kadota could see that it was a fake one.

"None I'm sure you're planning to answer me properly."

"Ah, you know me so well."

"There is one thing I'm curious about…" Kadota said as he looked away a bit.

"Which is?"

"Can I… see your room?" Kadota coughed, with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Izaya laughed.

Izaya lead the way and Kadota followed. Izaya's room was on the second floor, the first room by the stairs. Kadota was curious what would be in it; he just couldn't imagine what kind of room Izaya would have.

Kadota imagined Izaya's house would be neat, tidy with smiley pretentious and prestigious family… but the mess of his living room shattered that illusion. He had always imagined that Izaya would have a clean, simple bedroom like those of model students.

Not to his surprise, Kadota was wrong. Izaya opened his door and immediately several books fell from…. somewhere high?

"Ah, oops? Watch your step. I should move these out of the way…"

Kadota's eyes widened as he entered Izaya's personal space.

"Welcome to my room! No one's been here except my sisters. Even Kishitani hasn't been here so… you're my first, Kyo-chan," Izaya giggled as he turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.

Kadota was in awe. From floor to ceiling, wall to wall, and in every corner imaginable, there were stacks and stacks of books. Thick books. And the covers had no pictures.

Izaya shuffled around, trying to tidy up the bed which was also cluttered with books, so they had some room to sit since the floor was not an option. "Ah oops, this one's from the library. I better return it before I get in trouble…" he muttered.

Out of curiosity, Kadota looked at one stack of books nearest to him. The top book's cover read, "The most wanted Serial Killers from years 1900-Present."

"Choice reading…" Kadota muttered as he flipped through the pages. He came to a gruesome picture of a murder scene and closed the book, deciding that he didn't want to know further.

Izaya giggled as he tossed more books to the side. "Well, the school won't teach you everything. Some of these books are hard to get since public libraries don't carry them either. Sad how our education system is so lacking in certain departments. I think kids should know how dangerous the world is before they're set free into the adult society, what do you think?" the last question was flung to his boyfriend as Izaya turned around to face Kadota.

The taller boy merely shrugged. "It's not like I'd be running into a serial killer any time soon."

"Oh really? Are you sure? You never know, someone from our class could become one in the future. Or perhaps…" Izaya jested as he grabbed Kadota's hands and pulled him towards the bed.

"…you're with one right now," Izaya leaned over, closing his eyes and kissed Kadota's lips softly.

"You are crazy enough, that's for sure." Kadota admitted but he pulled away from the kiss. "Not here. Your sisters are here."

Izaya shrugged. "So what? They know biology and had sex ed in school. They're already at a curious stage and started experimenting with each other. It shouldn't matter," he snickered as he pulled Kadota close for another kiss.

"No means no, Izaya. I didn't ask to come see your room to do this." Kadota frowned, leaning away again.

Izaya sighed, rolling his eyes and finally pulling away. "Alright, Mr. Prude, why  _are_  you here?"

"I want to… talk about Shizuo."


	16. Chapter 16

"Shizu-chan? Heeee~ how rare~" Izaya said as he got up and twirled around in his room. Kadota watched the boy with sharp eyes, trying to see pass Izaya's mask. Was he nervous? Was he hiding anything?

"But first, I think we have some uninvited guests." Izaya said as he opened the door to his room. The twins tumbled in as they were eavesdropping.

"I-Iza-nii! It's not what you think!"

"Not."

The two girls quickly tried to think up of excuses but their older brother shooed them away.

"As you can see, there is no such thing as privacy in this household." He sighed.

"I see… I guess next time then."

Kadota took his leaves and said his good-byes. The girls didn't want him to go it seems, but he pat them on their heads and started his way home.

Kadota wondered though. If he couldn't talk to Izaya at his house, he wondered if he could even get a chance to talk to Izaya in private in school…

Sure enough, Kadota was right. They were so busy with plays and festivals and with Izaya being one of the main leads, it was near impossible to find the time to meet him in private. Even if Kadota asked for a date, Izaya would reply, "Sorry Kyo-chan~ Got to rehearse for the plaaaay~"

To Kadota's observation, Izaya looked like he was goofing off more than actually rehearsing. But when it was his time to be on stage, he was flawless. As expected of the genius. If he already knew his lines, Kadota wondered why Izaya never had time for him. Even during lunch.

Finally, it was the day of the festival. Kadota had wanted to spend some time walking around with Izaya to go to the Room 5's maid café or go through the haunted room for room 4…. But Izaya continued to refuse him, saying he had to practice his lines and make sure that everything was going smoothly.

"You go ahead without me, Kyo-chan~" he would say but Kadota thought deep inside, 'it's meaningless without you.'

But as usual, Kadota did not say anything. Later when he grew older, he would know to speak up but a seventeen year old Kadota kept his thoughts to himself more often than not.

Kadota went around each room on his break without Izaya. Sure enough, it was boring going alone, though he did have Shinra as his company. The boy talked about his love for this mysterious older woman the entire hour and Kadota could not wait until he went back.

When both came back, the stage was set and everyone was getting ready for the show to start in 30 minutes. The class president spotted Kadota and rushed over.

"Kadota-kun! There you are! Good, we were looking for you. Have you seen Izaya?"

Kadota looked at the class rep with a startled expression. "I thought he was here?"

Then the class rep's face grew darker with worry. "I… I thought he left with you. During the break…."

When they realized Izaya was not with each other, the class rep's face grew panicked.

Shinra, who was standing next to Kadota at the time chipped in with a gleam of his glasses, "you know… I don't see Shizuo either. Maybe they started fighting again?"

"Oh god… we need to find them! The show will start in less than 30 minutes!"

Shinra, Kadota and the class rep split into three directions to look for the trouble-making duo. Shinra took the first floor of the school while Kadota took the second. The class rep decided to go through the school grounds to see they went to the festival together somewhere or was hiding in the props room, avoiding their roles.

Kadota ran up the stairs to their empty hallway. The festival was held on the first floors and the yard for the guests to arrive. The second floor classes should be empty… The boy with his dark hair brushed back ran passed the empty class rooms after empty class rooms, briefly looking inside. He met a few boys still carrying some items to bring down for the festival and asked them if he had seen Heiwajima, since the whole school knew to avoid the blond delinquent. But the boys shook their heads. Kadota thanked them and continued on his search.

It was when Kadota approached his classroom, he heard an odd noise. Like a sound similar to squeaking of a desk, scratching across the floor in rhythm. Then he heard muffled moaning sound… a sound too familiar to Kadota. His heart raced, his mind dizzy… he couldn't tell if it was from the running or the anxiety of facing the truth. His mind went numb as he approached the door.  
 _  
"Nnngh…. aaah… aaah! Aaah… harder… harder!"_

As he listened behind the door, definitely it was the sound of sex. He can hear the desk scrapping and the sound of slapping of skin to skin… and low grunts as someone started picking up speed…

And worst of all, he knew that voice. That moan… too… similar to…

What made Kadota peek in, he himself did not know. It was automatic, like watching a movie as his thoughts fled far from his mind and he just saw a scene played out before him.

It was the two he was looking for. His best friend with his pants pulled down, fucking his boyfriend over the desk.

His… desk.

"Fuck… flea…. Nnngh…! I fucking  _hate_ you so much!"

"Really, Shizu-chan? I bet you've wanted to fuck me in this dress ever since I was chosen for the role."

The said dress was ripped in the bodice, his pink nipples bitten and swollen. The dress was ruined, already stained with cum as they were hiked up to his hips in an obscene, vulgar manner. The stockings were also torn though the garterbelt still held them up. The lace panties dangled on one of his ankles as Izaya licked his lips, sticky with residual from an obvious earlier blow job.

"I know you've wanted this as much as I have."

Kadota felt his blood drain from his body and feel faint, a chill travelling down his spine. And automatically, he quietly walked away, not wanting to disturb them. Especially when the moaning grew louder and the pounding became harder. There was a shrill of a happy cry when Kadota knew Shizuo must have hit Izaya's favorite spot…

Kadota ran.

He ran down the stairs, running away from the sound, away from the scene, away from the image burned into his brain, away from the cold hard truth he had known for a long time but did not want to face….

He ran away.

As Kadota ran down the stairs he almost crashed into Shinra.

"Ooof! Kadota-kun! You almost knocked me over! Geez, I know we're in a hurry… but I'm really weak you know!" His other friend whined as he adjusted his glasses.

"S-sorry…" Kadota said, catching his breath.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Shinra blinked, his acute observation noticing the cold sweats on the taller boy's face.

"Ah… no- nothing like that."

"Did you find them?" The class rep ran to them, panting heavily, also having a weak physique like Shinra.

"No, you?" Shinra asked the two of them.

"No." Kadota lied.

Something black settled in Kadota's heart. Like swallowing a large glob of filth.

Kadota knew he was running away. From something he didn't want to face. From something that would hurt him… but that made no sense. Why would this hurt him?

But Kadota buried it.

"Great, now what?" the class rep wiped his sweat and sighed. "The play! It's ruined!"

"I got an idea… we do have… another dress right? How about… I play the role of Juliet."

The two stared at Kadota as if he's crazy. "WHAT?"

"W-well… I went over the Juliet role with Izaya a lot… so I know his lines."

"But who'll be ROMEO?" The class rep sighed in exasperation.

"You know Romeo's lines right?" Kadota pointed at the class rep. Kadota was bigger and bulkier than Izaya but they were slightly of more similar height. Though the class rep was lighter build, he was very tall. "I think I might be able to fit into Juliet's spare dresses and you should be able to fit a bit into mine… though I don't think you'll be able to wear Izaya's size… we'll see your knee almost."

The class rep sighed. "Great. But I guess we don't have a choice."

Shinra giggled at the inopportune moment. "That means you two will kiss? This will be great!"

The two groaned as their bespeckled friend laughed some more at their misery.

When the two 'star crossed lovers' appeared on stage, all the girls who had come to see Izaya crossdress moaned in disappointment at the replacement. But all the boys laughed so hard at the terrible look as Kadota in female garment looked more than just awkward. With his cheeks dusted pink, (whether it was from embarrassment or heavy make-up) Kadota bravely said his lines and acted his part flawlessly… regardless of all the heckling.

Then came the climatic scene as Juliet woke up to her dead lover. Kadota had said his roles dutifully and took the dagger. It was a toy tagger, the end dull. But it pierced through his heart as he stabbed himself, the knife twisting inside him and shattering the frailly held together remains of his heart. His emotionless face finally broke, the mask of responsibility of playing his perfect role cracking as the tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he cried.  
 _  
It hurt._

_It hurt…._

_It hurt so fucking much Izaya…_

_It… hurt…_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning at school was a mess to say the least. The class president scolded the two students who went missing last night during the entire play, especially the lead role of Juliet since Izaya had insisted on that role himself.

Izaya seemed to shrug and pat at the class president, telling him that he would make it up to him somehow while Shizuo glared and stalked off. The president kept saying how the entire play was ruined but Izaya just gave him an easy smile and slipped some cash into his pockets, telling him how anger was bad for his blood pressure.

Kadota kept his distance from everything. He was still numb from last night’s revelation. He wasn’t even angry at Shizuo or Izaya; he knew deep inside he was mostly angry at himself. He knew what kind of man Izaya was. He knew Shizuo had short temper and even shorter patience. He had no one to blame but for himself for his short sightedness on the matter.

He had planned to avoid Izaya as he himself was still confused and hurt from last night but Kadota never saw his so-called-boyfriend. Izaya was busy trying to explain himself to the teachers and get out of detention it seemed.  But Kadota was very surprised when Shizuo approached him as soon as lunch break started.

“Hey, got a moment?” Shizuo walked over to Kadota’s desk with his head hung in shame.

Kadota wanted a rest from all this chaos but he nodded, his heart still feeling numb as he walked up to the rooftop with the tall blond. His stomach felt queasy, so he decided not to eat his lunch and just have some milk as they leaned on the fences. He could tell that Shizuo was nervous; his face was pale and breaking out with cold sweat. Kadota watched with a third person’s perspective, his heart detached from the whole image displaying before him.

“Look, I want to say sorry for…” Shizuo started to say awkwardly before Kadota cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kadota let out a sigh. “I already know.”

“You knew?!” Shizuo’s eyes widen as his head snapped and turn to his friend.

“Yeah, I saw you guys. Last night.” Kadota avoided his gaze and looked out to the sky. It was baby blue with a few dotted clouds, peacefully floating away.  It looked warm but his heart and body were so numb with cold. It was as if he wasn’t even there under the sun, like watching T.V. in his dark room as the images of happiness displayed before him, out of reach and unaffiliated. It was as if he wasn’t part of this at all; his body here but his heart and mind gone to some corner.

“I… see.” Shizuo lowered his gaze. Unlike Kadota’s uninterested gaze and distant reaction, Shizuo was burning with turmoils of emotion. He was ashamed and the guilt was eating him alive. He hated himself for being such an easy target and for being unable to control despite being so supernaturally strong. He wasn’t ‘strong’ at all but a weak, weak animal; a so called _monster_ with freakish strength. If only he could control his powers… then he would admit the title of the ‘strongest.’ But right now, Shizuo felt lower than dirt, knowing that he had been having _sex_ with his friend’s love. Flea or not, if only Shizuo could control himself!  “L-look, it’s not like… I wanted to…”

“I’m sure Izaya made you do it. Either by blackmail or something else. It’s fine. That’s just the way he is.” Kadota cut him off again. It was easier if he said it. It was easier to accept. And it was easier to pretend it didn’t have anything to do with him.

Shizuo’s grip tightened and the wired fence in front of them creaked and twisted.  Kadota walked back downstairs, leaving the blond to cry quietly alone in private.  His heart felt too numb to hurt now.  He still cared for his friend but he also had his own wounded heart to take care of.

And such thing was done in private.

 

* * *

 

  


Shizuo skipped the class after lunch. The teachers didn’t ask why his desk was empty and no one volunteered the information. Kadota sat in his desk, still feeling detached as he scribbled notes as his teacher’s voice drolled on.  

The blond came back during the middle of the next class. He walked in as if he didn’t care that he was late and slumped onto his desk, his arms hugging his head and promptly pretend to sleep. Again the nervous teacher did not reprimand him but continued to teach his material. All the students were curious but no one bothered to interrupt Shizuo’s ‘nap’ throughout the class.

Izaya remained unconcerned, continuing to be himself as he laughed with his possies and snickered as he shared ugly jokes and rumors during breaks between classes. Kadota left the class during the break, not wanting to see Izaya’s face. And Izaya ignored both of them.

Shinra noticed the heavy tension but didn’t ask. Prodding now would cause a bomb he figured. Besides, he was busy making paper flowers to give to Celty that day. He was pretty sure whatever the problem was, the situation would blow over like it always did every other day or week.

Finally the long day was over and it was time to go home. As soon as the bell rang, Shizuo kicked the desk away and abruptly got up. He practically ran out of the gate. Kadota watched Shizuo leave through the window as he still packed his notebooks slowly. It created some predicament since Kadota wasn’t sure if he should go over to Izaya and ask if he wanted to be walked home like he had always done so.  But by the time he had made up his mind to try to talk to Izaya, he looked up from packing to notice that the raven had already left.

  


* * *

 

  
  


“Kyooohei~ you have a friend who came over~ Something about you forgetting your notebook?”

Kadota groaned as he slowly got up from his bed. He had came home and plopped onto his bed to sleep, even telling his mom that he didn’t want dinner.  He wanted to say that he was sleeping but his mom added, “Well, what a nice young man he is. Izaya-kun brought it all the way here for you.”

Kadota jumped up from bed and went downstairs. Orihara Izaya? Why… would he come here?

And sure enough, there was Orihara Izaya smiling almost shyly with a slight tilt of his head and slouchy stance as he waved hello at his boyfriend. Already Kadota’s mom was hurrying the ‘nice young man’ inside to the kitchen. The dinner was ready and Izaya was invited to stay. Kadota sighed as he was forced to sit with everyone and eat, watching as Izaya charmed all the members of his family like a good ‘role-model’ student he was. There was no denying that Izaya was brilliantly smart, paling in comparison to mediocre student like their son Kadota Kyohei.  Kadota watched with inwardly groan as his parents once again told him he should study more just like Izaya and bring his grades up.

Once dinner was done, Izaya excused himself to leave. But it was late and the parents invited Izaya to stay over for the night, overriding their own son’s voice. Kadota groaned as his parents got them a futon for Izaya to sleep in his room and he watched as his ‘boyfriend’ easily wrapped his parents into his fingers.

“Was it fun?” Kadota asked finally when they were alone in their room and Izaya had sufficiently thanked them for the hospitality and the food.

“Mmm… what is?” Izaya smiled and feigned innocence.

“Never mind.” Kadota turned off the lights. He wanted to ask ‘so whatare you really doing here?’ but it wasn’t as if Izaya would easily reply.  When he climbed into his bed, Kadota was not surprised when Izaya climbed into it with him, ignoring the futon that his parents kindly provided.

“Kyo-chan’s been distant lately…” Izaya’s teasing finger made circles around Kadota’s chest. The taller teen tried to ignore it with a frown.

“It makes me… very anxious, you know?” Izaya whispered softly, tempting him.

“I know you’re not serious, Izaya.” Kadota stared at the ceiling. “So you can stop playing these games.”

“Heh~ you wound me, Kyo-chan…”

There was a rustle as Izaya got up from his covers and sat on top of Kadota, staring down at him.

“On the contrary… if you don’t reciprocate and at least satisfy me… I’ll get very frustrated.”

With that Izaya leaned forward and kissed him, a serious deep kiss that took Kadota’s breath away despite himself. When Kadota struggled to push Izaya off, the smaller man grabbed his wrist and pressed it against his crotch. Kadota was surprised to find that… Izaya was rather hard. No, _very_ hard.

“See?” Izaya whispered, panting softly. “This is real.”

With that Izaya pushed up Kadota’s shirt, kissing and sucking on his skin. Despite every effort, Kadota could not help but grunt and shudder, his own crotch growing hard. And feeling Izaya’s pants throb under his hand gave him such a satisfying feeling that _he_ could arouse Izaya to this degree.

No, this was Izaya’s plan. Kadota knew that this was how Izaya played around with everyone, making them feel so special, so _needed_. But he could’nt say no when Izaya’s tongue played with his, moaning his name as his fingers deftly unbuckled the belts, unzipped the pants and caressed his hardening wood.

“I… Izaya…” Kadota struggled to speak between kisses, his determination wavering before Izaya’s skillful seduction. “This isn’t…”

But Izaya would not hear of it. In few minutes, Izaya was riding him, the bed squeaking lowly as Kadota tried not to thrust too hard up into that tight sweet ass. Eventually, Kadota threw Izaya to the futon and couldn’t help but thrust into him, his eyes tearing up bitterly. This wasn’t what he wanted, but this was what Izaya had wanted. And he couldn’t deny that his body and heart still belonged to him even as his mind and logic screamed at him to get away from this toxic relationship.

That soft curls of raven hair, the way Izaya moaned and his ass sucked on his cock as if it belonged there, it was all a ploy that Kadota knew in his head but his heart could not follow. Izaya grabbed and pulled him back into his spider’s web as Kadota shuddered and came in few squirts. They fucked in several different positions, trying desperately to relieve the frustration that they both wanted release from while trying to remain quiet as Kadota’s parents were sleeping in the next room over. Their kisses were hurried, Kadota marking that body again as his in the darkness. He had never loved someone so passionately before, granted he had never fucked anyone before, except Izaya. But Izaya knew exactly how to twist the strings and play them all like a lute. Even as Kadota knew that he was falling under Izaya’s spell, he couldn’t help but want him. Want Izaya to moan his name and tighten under him and whisper words of sweet lies.

When Kadota and Izaya had finally tired themselves out, they both fell to the futon, tangled in sweat and cum, panting harshly against each other’s breath. Kadota’s cock was still inside Izaya’s ass and he didn’t even want to pull it out. It felt too good in there. Even if tomorrow morning will be another strings of lies, right now… he wanted this. Even if tomorrow will be more numbing pain full of regrets, Kadota couldn’t pull himself away from this tangled mess.

“Better?” Kadota asked in a tired, husky voice. He looked up at his desk to see his digital clock with bright red numbers tell him it’s 2:31am. Did they seriously fuck for about four hours? Kadota groaned inwardly.  He must have had a lot of bottled up frustration and stupid Izaya knew it.  Izaya nodded in response and cuddled even closer.

“You know, don’t you?” Izaya whispered softly as he tucked his head under Kadota’s chin. “About everything?”

Kadota remained silent. He did not know what to say. Regardless he was just too tired to play with Izaya and his games. Even though they’ve connected their bodies, Kadota felt even further apart from Izaya… his own heart empty and hollow.

Izaya however smirked as he climbed on top of his boyfriend to stare at him who had been refusing to make eye contact.

“Ceilings can’t give you answers you know.”

The kiss deepened again but Kadota did not return it. When Izaya’s lips finally pulled away, the young man stared down with a sad smile.

“You know, Dotachin? I know… I’m a coward.”

Izaya caressed his boyfriend’s cheek softly.

“A coward who’s too scared to face his problems so I run away.”

Kadota locked eyes with Izaya who was on top of him, the weight comfortably heavy… just right… as if Izaya belonged there.

“And when I run away hoping someone would catch me. Stop me. Be my sheathe to my sword, the one who would hold me back before I pull the trigger. Did you know, Dotachin? That I know I’m messed up. That I know what I’m doing is wrong. But I can’t stop myself. I keep falling down and down this cliff, wondering how deep the abyss is… how far I could fall…”

Kadota couldn’t see Izaya in the dark but he felt the raven leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  Then he whispered, “do you think… you can catch me before I hit the bottom?”

There was more than a question in Izaya’s eyes. Was it trust? Or was it desperate plea? Kadota did not know. He also could not answer such a loaded question. Could he truly save someone like Izaya? Could he save anyone? If this was a girl he was in love with who was depressed and suicidal… could he have helped her?

Was this the real Izaya screaming for help, begging him to stop him from sinking in further into depravity? Or was Izaya toying with him still?

“Izaya… I…” Kadota started to speak but then Izaya kissed Kadota again and again, preventing him to speak further. Kadota closed his eyes and accepted, knowing that it was impossible to refuse him anymore. And the unspoken words lingered inside Kadota like a plague that grew blacker and blacker.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

The next day at school felt like any other day. Izaya was still clingy on the way to school but promptly dumped Kadota once in the classroom to tease and wreak havoc with Heiwajima Shizuo. The teachers were screaming to try to regain control of their classrooms while the students resumed their normal activities as it wasn’t unusual to have a few desks and chairs thrown against the wall so Shizuo could catch his ‘flea.’ Still,  Kadota felt empty inside. He felt empty as he thought he could feel the distance between him and Izaya grow in his heart. He felt empty to the chaos around his personal space even as he tilted his head to duck from a chair flying above his head. And he felt empty as Izaya sang along and danced, skidding across the school floors as if he owned the place, laughing as he zoomed past Kadota when it was lunch time, all while Shizuo screamed with his bloodcurdling voice, “IZAAAAYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

It was a subtle but devious move from Orihara Izaya. And Kadota knew.

Izaya was acting as if that ‘night’ hadn’t happened. And he was ‘ignoring’ Kadota.

It wasn’t any specific action that indicated this. Nor was there any firm evidence. Izaya was much more cunning than that. It was a very subtle psychological attack and Kadota wasn’t stupid. He felt every single fiber of his being scream at the passive aggression that Izaya kept throwing at him with every single second.  It was like being bullied as Izaya have decided to particularly pick on Kadota as his victim and Kadota was having none of that bullshit anymore.

So when Izaya ignored Kadota, he ignored right back. He went ahead and ate his lunch without waiting for Izaya. He didn’t specifically call him to hang out nor try to search for him when he went ‘missing.’ It was none of his business, Kadota told himself… even though they were supposed to be in a relationship.

A fucked up relationship where he knew deep down… Izaya was cheating on him with Shizuo probably somewhere… either in the bathroom or library or the gym closet, who knew. It made him feel bitter as he remembered how much he used to cherish their ‘first time’ in that shed behind the school or that time in the nurse’s room. And how he had thought Izaya looked sexy in those girly shorts when Izaya was trying so hard to win his affections.

But sex now felt like ash in his mouth. He didn’t particularly enjoy it that time. It was just all going through the motions.

‘So it is possible to have sex with someone you don’t love anymore…?’ Kadota thought to himself. It was almost shocking that his body reacted normally, getting hard at the stimulation and even coming. But he didn’t feel satisfied or fulfilled. He didn’t feel happy.

In fact… he felt disgusted with himself afterwards.

And perhaps that was what Izaya was trying to drive at. Kadota didn’t know. He didn’t really understand what Izaya was trying to achieve anymore. How much further would he be ‘tested’ for this fucked up relationship? How much longer would Kadota have to hold out? Why did he continue this relationship with Izaya?

‘Maybe deep down… I still love the guy,’ Kadota wondered once. He didn’t know the answer. He knew he must be fucked up and confused, though, since he had no idea if he loved Izaya or not. Or perhaps it was all just fake emotion. He being too immature and new to all these emotions that he had believed himself to be in love when, in the end, it was nothing but fascination.

Or perhaps….

Kadota let out a deep sigh. He had no answers. It was useless to keep thinking when all he was doing was going in circles with Izaya. It was time to end this charade of a relationship, that was the only thing he truly understood.

And that day came faster than he expected.

It was a quiet day as the class was let out and Kadota stayed behind as he was assigned the cleaning duty for that day. He, Shizuo and Izaya, and one more, the class president.  Everyone had quickly left as they expected yet more chaos being let loose with Shizuo and Izaya being assigned together in anything. So Kadota was enjoying the little peace as he washed the windows with an old cloth when Shizuo came back, dropping the water bucket with a clatter.

“Where the fuck is the flea?! Is he skipping?! Because I’m going to kill him if he is.”

Kadota turned to face his friend.

“I thought he was with you,” was his straight, blunt answer. Shizuo flushed.

“I thought he was with you!”

Then they both looked at each other then looked around their empty classroom.

“.... Where’s the class rep?” Shizuo asked, realizing that they were really alone.

There was a sinking feeling in Kadota’s stomach that screamed at his brain, do not answer that question. He did not want to know. He did not want t-!!!

“Fucking flea! Where the fuck is he?!” Shizuo roared as he kicked the nearby desk. “I ain’t going to clean up the class by myself as he skips! Come on, let’s go fucking find him!”

Kadota’s mind kept screaming red alarms but he looked straight forward with his blank eyes, as if something had covered his brain with a thick woollen blanket, and he followed Shizuo blindly.  He followed him to the fountains where they gather water. He followed him to the bathrooms. He followed him to biology labs and art studios and music rooms. And finally, for whatever reason…. he followed Shizuo to the nurse’s room. Why Shizuo had thought that he could find Izaya there, Kadota had no idea.  This was the place where they had…. made love. Kadota did not want to go there. He did not want to find Izaya there. He did not want to and yet, he did as he followed Shizuo into Izaya’s trap blindly.

“Ah…. you found me.” Izaya smirked as Shizuo slammed open the door and remained frozen at what he was seeing.  The class rep, the exact boy who had so avidly complained about Izaya skipping out on their important theatrical play for the school, was hurriedly trying to zip up his pants and fumble for an excuse. But there was no way to hide disheveled Izaya who had his shirt unbuttoned and his pants unzipped…. and his hickeys in plain sight around his neck and chest.

"I was just trying to apologize to the class rep for skipping out on last time~" was his casual reply.  

He had planned this, Kadota knew. He had expected to be found. Why else would he specifically commit this act when all four of them were on cleaning duty?

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Already Shizuo had ripped out the door and was ready to hurl it towards the duo. The class rep was screaming in a high pitched voice while Izaya calmly sat there, ready to jump out of the way as soon as he figured ‘where’ Shizuo was planning to throw the door. But Shizuo was forced to stop despite his roaring anger as Kadota stepped forward.

“Ah, my sweet white knight in shining…” Izaya relaxed back when he noticed Kadota step in between them but the taller boy cut him off.

“Let’s end this Izaya. It’s over.” Kadota spoke in a normal voice as he stared at his ex now. “Let’s break up.”

“...”

The room grew quiet for few seconds before Izaya burst out laughing, breaking the eerie spell that was cast in the room.

“What’s this, Dotachin? Game over already?” Izaya had gone back to calling him by his ‘other’ nickname and Kadota knew it was official.

Izaya was back to being his ‘friend’ instead.

“Good luck,” Kadota shrugged as he turned around and left, leaving Shizuo a bit dumbfounded along with the class rep, who didn’t know what to do. Kadota had no idea what happened to Izaya afterwards but at this point, he did not care anymore.

He was finally free. And it was as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders as he walked down the steps and left the school.

But… his once empty heart filled with unspeakable pain… and tears that never fell.

The sunset matched his mood perfectly as the skies bled red. But it was over. And that was what he wanted.

The next day, it was as if last night had not happened.

Kadota was walking into his classroom as there was a loud thumping noise and Shizuo was chasing Izaya down the hallway with a large garbage dumpster. Izaya swung around Kadota to use him as a shield, laughing, before he continued to flee, the dumpster barely missing the boy.

“STOP RIGHT THERE FLEA! I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU TODAY!” Shizuo shouted as he chased after Izaya. It was just another day in Raijin Academy to other students.

But to Kadota, it was his first day in months that he was freed from Izaya’s manipulation…

… or so he thought.

As he sat down, Izaya flopped onto his lap.

“Ne, Dotachin! Save meee~ That beast won’t leave me alone!” He hugged Kadota happily. Izaya was still playful. But there was still a mile gap of difference in how he treated him.

They were back to being “friends.”

“Don’t bother Shizuo and he won’t be trying to kill you every day, you know,” Kadota said calmly as he took his books out of his bags and started organizing them under his desk. Izaya dipped low with him, his arms still around his neck and his legs dangling.

“Eeeeh? But I did nothing~ it was Shizu-chan who….”

“IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was YOU who put lotion in my indoor shoes, wasn’t it?~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Tsk… he found me. Later, Dotachin.” And with that, Izaya ran away again. Kadota watched the boy he thought he once loved scamper away like an untamable stray cat.

Well… it was better this way, Kadota thought. He was almost grateful that Izaya was trying to establish their relationship back to being normal friends without any awkwardness.

Was it out of his own kindness? Kadota thought. Or… another ulterior motive?

In the end, Kadota shrugged it off as there was no point in trying to unravel a mystery he would never find the answer to. Besides, the bell rang and the young man settled for class as the teacher walked in.

 

* * *

 

  


The years rolled by quickly and nothing seemed to have changed. In fact, everything had reverted back to the same ol’ routine. Izaya was still Izaya, creating one chaos after another, and Shizuo was still Shizuo, chasing after the ‘flea’ with whatever was near him to tear off, be it a door, a wall, or a roof. And Kadota was still Kadota, still the same old boy everyone considered as an older brother figure even in high school.

But all things eventually came to an end and already it was time for the graduation ceremony.

Kadota stretched as he held his diploma. Finally the ceremony was over. The students were all out in the field, taking photos with their family and friends. The spring was a bit chilly but the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, making the scenery picture perfect for graduation.

All save for one thing.

“IZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

A sandstorm was brewing in one direction, coming directly for him.

Kadota sighed as he watched Izaya running towards him with a small bag over his shoulders, laughing as usual with Shizuo right behind him.

…. along with a mob of students?

“What did you do now, Izaya?” Kadota asked with a hint of exasperation as Izaya rushed forward.

… and swiped something in front of him.

Kadota blinked as he looked at his hands. He still held his diploma… and his graduation hat was still on his head.

So what did Izaya just swi-

Then the rush of students ran past him screaming, “GIVE BACK MY BUTTON!” “DAMMIT, THAT BUTTON WAS FOR MY GIRLFRIEND!” “IZAYA! HOW COULD YOU?!” “IZAYA YOU BASTARD, GIVE THAT BUTTON BACK NOW!”

Then Kadota realized as he looked down at his uniform and sure enough, Izaya has ripped his black ceremonial gown to swipe the second button from his uniform. The one closest to the heart, traditionally given to your loved one.

Kadota looked up just to catch Izaya wink at him, laughing as he swiped at another victim to collect their second button too.

“Izaya!!!” Even Kadota ran after him, exasperated by Izaya’s last ‘prank.’ But already, Izaya had collected most if not all of the second buttons from the male students of his graduating class and had dashed for the rooftop.

And the students wailed in despair as Izaya flipped over his small ‘bag’, which turned out to be a large handkerchief, and watched as all the buttons rained back to the students. All the girls were screaming as they now could never have the ‘second button’ from the senpai or classmate they wanted to request from.

“All humans were created equal!” Izaya was heard shouting as he laughed gleefully for ruining the romantic tradition. “You all should learn to bend your back and pick up from the ground. Hahaha!” And with that, Izaya quickly dodged a flying blackboard then jumped away as Shizuo threw at him a door with the hinges still attached. This time, everyone was cheering with bitter tears for Shizuo to catch Izaya and crush him for good.

But alas, the ceremony was over with the dramatic flair of Izaya’s style. Eventually, Shizuo had chased Izaya out the gates and everything calmed down, a few students even going as far as bending down to examine and determine if it was their button somehow. But in the end, no one was able to figure out whose second button was whose, and some girls had to be satisfied with random person’s buttons. Otherwise, the buttons were all collected by a grumbling janitor who swept the yard and threw them in the garbage dumpster.

And that was how Raijin Academy graduated the twenty-four fighting duo, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya’s class.

Even to the last day, it was a class to remember.

  


* * *

 

  
  
\- Approximately 7 years later -

  


* * *

 

  


“Nnngh….” Kadota moaned at the headache in the morning. He rolled over, trying not to puke.

“You probably drank too much last night,” came the chirpy voice next to him on the futon.

“How the hell are you fine after last night?” Kadota cringed as he got up, trying to see if he could get some water. He fumbled for his underwear he had thrown across the room last night when… things had gotten heated. The tatami mat under his feet felt good to walk on, but right now Kadota was trying not to trip over their dinner table with spilled sake and leftover sashimi.

“Well… I’m used to drinking my men under the table,” Chikage said as he stretched and yawned, pulling the cover up to his naked chest to keep warm. And futons were very warm.

He didn’t think he would click so well with Toramaru’s infamous gang leader, notoriously well known for flirting with women…. but it seemed Chikage had another side no one else knew.

No one else but Kadota now. Granted, now Chikage also knew that Kadota swung… that way too.

Their bonding over ’helmet-splitter’ on that fateful day led to them going on a roadtrip to various shinto places… and now they were in the famous Hokkaido Hot Springs in search of famous ancient weapons to buy.

Kadota sighed as opened the rice paper sliding door and sat down in his underwear. The view was incredible. The mountains, the fog of the natural hot spring and the sounds of birds…. nothing reminded him of the concrete jungle of Ikebukuro.

And of Izaya.

“Aww, don’t do that!” Chikage shouted as he glomped Kadota from behind, his nude chest pressed against his bare back. “Just now, you were thinking of someone else other than me.” Chikage’s eyes were sharp as he looked over. Sometimes it even surprised Kadota but that quality about Chikage did remind him of Izaya.

Perhaps it was a curse…. Kadota never got interested in the quiet type of women anymore. Now he liked his partners a bit spontaneous and chattery, flirty and a bit…. dangerous. Just like how Izaya was. Like tangoing with a ticking time bomb.

At least it was never boring.

“Were you jealous?” Kadota smirked teasingly.  If only he was just a bit mature back then, his relationship with Izaya would be very different. But he didn’t regret it. He had found someone else.

“Just a bit…. as long as you stop that now and think of only me.” Chikage’s voice suddenly dropped low and husky before he leaned over for a serious kiss.

Yes, he had found ‘someone else’. And Kadota was more than satisfied from what he had learned from his past mistakes. And he was mature enough to understand the other and respect his quirks and even love him for them.

As he kissed Chikage’s soft lips, Kadota vowed to himself once more that this time, he wouldn’t let go and would love with everything he had.

  


* * *

 

  


“Ah…” Namie looked a bit perplexed as she pulled out a book she hadn’t noticed before in the bookcases, a bit hidden away behind another book. She opened it half curious, as she had thought she knew most of the books in their shelves.

“Hmmm, what is it Namie-san? Did you find it?” Izaya didn’t look up from his laptop as he typed away another document. He had asked earlier to find the specific order of ‘chocolates’ that they had to give to Shiki of Awakusu-kai. Of course, they weren’t actually chocolates but a box of discreetly hidden illegally imported firearms, but that was another matter.

“No, I found that few minutes ago already,” Namie shrugged as she flipped through the pages. Izaya’s eyebrows twitched as his typing hiccuped over a few keystrokes.

“Then please bring it down? I do need to get it packed and…” Izaya finally looked up to confront his secretary when his eyes widened. He walked briskly and snapped the book closed with a faint irritated expression.

Namie smiled smugly, “Oh, why did you have to do that? You looked disgustingly cute when you were … seventeen? Eighteen? Almost as cute as a tyrannical baby snake, dreaming to grow up to be a satanic monster.”

“Very funny Namie-san. My yearbooks are off limits,” Izaya sighed as he leaned forward to put it back where it came from.

“So what was in those envelopes taped at the last page?” Namie asked coolly. “It felt like something small was inside them.”

“Oh, these?” Izaya blinked as he opened to the last page again. “I almost forgot about them.”

On the back of the book was an envelope, taped closed. Izaya carefully opened the seal to finger the buttons in the envelope. One of the button was more damaged than the other. Izaya smiled almost fondly at them, rolling them between his fingertips like precious gemstones.

“Just a small memento. One was from Shizu-chan.” Izaya giggled as he put back the worn button with a small crack on the side. It looked rough around the edges and looked as if it went through a lot of tribulations for a button.  Namie rolled her eyes. “Stolen I take it?” Namie already figured that there was no way Shizuo would have willingly given up his button to a crazy loon like Izaya.

Izaya shrugged it off, not answering her. Then he smiled as he beheld the second button. This one was smooth and perfectly round as if it was well taken care of.

“More or less. And the other…” Izaya smiled as he gently placed the closed book back into its home, carefully hiding the yearbook once more.

“... and the other was from a perfect boyfriend.”

  
\- the end ♥

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: AND FINALLY I finish the fanfic as old as “Filled to the Brim.” I started writing this because I felt like my Izaya in “Filled to the Brim Again” was starting to grow too ‘cute’ and ooc… so i wanted to write a more ‘ic’ Izaya. The troll, heartless bastard that he is pfff. By then I already knew about Chikage in the novel so this was really the ending I had imagined back in year 2010. It’s just that, i was half worried if I added Chikage at the end, no one would know who he is. Thank god for Season two now whew. I hope people enjoyed this fic and I’m so sorry it took this long to write the ending. BUT IT IS OVER NOW so if anyone is STILL around, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that TWO of my old fanfics are done, I’m feeling a bit more confident about finishing Catnip. It was really bothering me that these older fics were ‘topping’ my newer fics ^^;; I have one more old fic to finish and I’ll finish Catnip. Thank you for still reading!!


End file.
